


如何养出一朵红色的云

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: 文/内心十分波动甚至想写一篇傻白甜の帝国名花CP：莱吉莱无差尚书哥哥给我捞到了吉！的！还！愿！尚书哥哥再给我捞！个！罗！喵！嘛！副西皮罗奥【_(:зゝ∠)_
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 3





	如何养出一朵红色的云

莱因哈特收到包裹的时候，是凌晨三点。  
毕竟云上城堡不比其他地方，特殊的网路——时隐时现，断断续续，特殊的空运路线——废寝忘食，通宵达旦。经过的飞机将这群特殊用户的包裹送到云上城堡，有时候是下午一点，有时候是凌晨一点，全凭运 气。  
但比起罗严塔尔常年凌晨四点钟收到包裹，莱因哈特已经是比较幸运了，他很偶尔才在半夜收件。这并不代表被打扰了睡眠的莱因哈特有任何觉得幸运的心情，他黑着脸将包得严严实实的包裹抱着放到了桌子上，不打算现在打开包裹，直接爬回床上睡觉了。

叫醒莱因哈特的是要出门上班的姐姐安妮罗杰。  
“我要去地上上班了，下个星期三才能回来。”安妮罗杰敲了敲弟弟的房间，“今天的早饭已经做好了，记得起床吃。”  
在被子里的莱因哈特应了一声，随着一声门响，周遭回归了寂静。云上城堡是宁静又美丽的地方，世外桃源也不为过，只是对还没有满十八岁拿不到地上的通行许可证的莱因哈特来说，也未免太安静了。过了好一会儿，莱因哈特从被子里露出头，望见窗外飘过的一堆堆白云。  
下一秒，莱因哈特就从被子里跳了出来，昨晚收到的包裹还静静地躺在桌子上，莱因哈特深吸了一口气，上前，手撕快递。

包装里一层外一层，最后到莱因哈特手里的，是一个牛奶瓶那样大的玻璃瓶子，里面充斥着雪白棉絮状的东西。莱因哈特把瓶子放在一边，打开附带的手册，赫然写着《如何养出一朵云》。  
扉页上写着：  
【致第314号VIP客户莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆先生：】  
【这朵云和普通的云不一样，奥丁云朵朵朵企业提供的是，特殊的，独一无二的，只属于你的云。我们并不是云的生产商，我们只负责搬运命中注定属于你的云。】  
莱因哈特点点头，他再翻开一页，是一些注意事项和法律免责条款，接着才是养云的具体环节和步骤。  
【首先，你需要买一朵云。】  
“买了。”莱因哈特摸了摸冰凉的瓶子，里面的云在浮动着，似乎在对莱因哈特打招呼。  
【然后，你需要把他放在通风的地方，他会慢慢吸收周围的水分，他会慢慢长大。】  
莱因哈特打开软木塞，那朵雪白的云就浮了起来，他沿着天花板摊开，一动不动地停在了那儿。  
【请不要在户外打开瓶子，云没有长大他没有意识前，是会飞走的，对，像氢气球一样。】  
“……”莱因哈特默默地关上了窗。  
【如果你等不及了，可以给他浇浇水。】  
莱因哈特拿着水壶前一瞬间警铃大作，他及时看了下一行。  
【不过他有可能会因此变成雨云，会不停下雨，还会打雷闪电……如果因此出现了危险，这在我们的免责条款里。】  
莱因哈特忍了很久才没把手册扔掉，他沉下气来继续看手册。  
【谢谢你看到这里，更多的养云技巧请光临我们的论坛bbs.wojiushzaihulv.com】  
【完了。】  
莱因哈特终于把手册揉了揉，扔进了垃圾桶。  
访问了半天，所谓的论坛地址都是404 not found，该死的网络，什么16M的互联网，明明是局域网。莱因哈特决定下个月换家网络公司，他关掉电脑，坐在地毯上，望着头顶上似乎在慢慢移动的白色云朵……好像是变大了点。  
养大不容易，养成红色更不容易啊。莱因哈特在心里想。

罗严塔尔在上午十点听到了门口的风铃声，紧接着是急促的敲门声。一边喊着来了的罗严塔尔一边手一抖，手上端着的水全部浇到了面前灰扑扑的云朵里——然后就变黑了。罗严塔尔不慌不乱，他动作娴熟地伸手，在窗外扯来了一片白云，给黑云擦擦，就变回了灰云。  
像是欣赏艺术品那样，罗严塔尔满意地点点头，走出给来人开门。  
莱因哈特抱着枕头一样的东西，出现在了罗严塔尔的门前。  
“……你是睡不着来找我吗？抱我就好了，不要抱着枕头嘛。”罗严塔尔用他独有的轻佻口气说，被莱因哈特用枕头砸了一顿。  
“开玩笑的，有什么事吗？”罗严塔尔被砸的瞬间就知道了这绝不是枕头——睡这么软这么软的枕头，绝对会落枕的啊！  
莱因哈特进了房间第一反应是，罗严塔尔生活的环境也太湿润了吧！绝对会长蘑菇的！他环顾四周，居然没有发现蘑菇，有点小失望。莱因哈特很快想起他来的正事，“请教我，养出一朵红色的云。”  
莱因哈特拉开雪白枕头的拉链，露出一点点小缝，一片雪白的云朵慢慢从小缝里飞出来，他之前千辛万苦才把云朵塞到了枕头里，现在云朵从他指缝里游过，最后盘踞在了罗严塔尔家客厅的水晶灯上。

“……你也买了啊。”罗严塔尔仰起头，慢慢地说。  
“是啊，买了。”莱因哈特也抬起头，也慢慢地说。  
“毁我青春，浪费钱财。”罗严塔尔摇摇头，“非常难养，我家的云脾气太差了。”  
“我觉得我家的还挺温柔的。”莱因哈特转过头，“所以该怎么养出红色的云？”  
“浇水？”罗严塔尔托着下巴认真地说。  
“会变成雨云的。”莱因哈特反驳道，“雨云怎么会是红色的呢？”  
“电闪雷鸣是养云的一部分，不爽不要玩。”罗严塔尔露出堪称美丽的微笑，“呵呵。”  
“……真的吗？”莱因哈特有点怀疑。  
“你先稍微浇点水吧，先养大才好。”罗严塔尔拿起一边水壶，“要不要我帮你浇？”  
“我自己来吧。”莱因哈特拿过水壶，接着他有些绝望地发现，罗严塔尔家的客厅太高了，他根本够不到懒洋洋地环绕在灯上的云。  
“……这个时候你需要这个。”罗严塔尔面无表情地打开了十分干净吸尘器，在白云被吸进去之前及时关掉了吸尘器，速度之快，反应之灵敏，让莱因哈特瞠目结舌。  
莱因哈特低头用枕头套把他的云给抱了起来，放在了茶几上。  
罗严塔尔则坐在一边的沙发上，把地上的灰色云朵抱了起来。  
莱因哈特这才发现在地板上有一团盘踞着的灰色云朵，已经很大了，灰色是恰到好处的灰色，再灰一点太黑，不够灰就会太白。

莱因哈特小心地给他的云浇水，白云一点点鼓了起来，跟刚来时比起来已经是两倍大了！看来手册上说的是对的。  
“为什么你的云不会飞？”莱因哈特问抱着一朵灰云的罗严塔尔。  
“他比较湿，比较重……”罗严塔尔认真地说。  
“为什么你还能空手抱起你的云！”莱因哈特看着他怀中的轻飘飘的随时会飞走的白云，愤愤不平。  
“他比较湿，比较重，密度比较大。”罗严塔尔歪了歪头，“大概是这样。”  
“他们说可以养出有意识的云，是真的吗？”莱因哈特不纠结他为什么无法抱起他的云了，一定是他的云还太小了，等他的云长大了，他就可以抱起他了。  
“不知道。”罗严塔尔摸了摸灰色云朵的边缘，给云理了理形状，“……我家的云一定最可爱。”  
“……红色的云比较可爱。”莱因哈特反驳道，“最可爱！”  
“等你养出来再说吧。”罗严塔尔敷衍地说，“我还没有听说过有人养出过红色的云呢！”  
心中百转千回的莱因哈特一时间不注意，茶几上的白云一点点滑到了边上，接着似乎是一阵风，白云忽然飘了起来。罗严塔尔简直吓了一跳，他看到一朵白云就冲着自己飞来，接着啪叽地粘在了自己的灰色云朵上。

差点就粘在了一起，罗严塔尔和莱因哈特花了几分钟才把两朵云分开，罗严塔尔摸了摸灰色云朵，低声说了什么话，莱因哈特则收好了白云，拉上枕头的拉链。罗严塔尔颇不信任地扔给莱因哈特一本手册，莱因哈特弯腰捡起来。  
“新手版，适合你。”罗严塔尔说完后又扔了一本，“进阶版，也送给你。”  
被轻视了的莱因哈特有些生气，他抱着他的云，走出罗严塔尔家，发誓要养出世界上最好看最可爱的红色的云。

罗严塔尔在一分钟后又听到了敲门声，还是莱因哈特。  
“……我姐姐不在家，我能在你这里吃饭吗？”  
“正好，我也打算去米达麦亚家吃饭，我们一起去吧。”  
罗严塔尔扬起了微笑，莱因哈特总觉得那是得逞的微笑。  
坐在自家城堡高处仰望天空的米达麦亚在云朵的间隙里远远看到罗严塔尔时就气得跳了起来：“罗严塔尔你这个大混蛋！你已经连着一个星期来我家蹭饭了！……啊，莱因哈特也来了呀，来吧，安妮罗杰小姐托我和艾芳在她出差的一周里照顾你呢！”

两位客人入座后，米达麦亚对莱因哈特怀中抱着的看起来就很柔软的枕头表示了关切。  
“抱着这个可不方便吃饭哦。”  
“……别管他啦。”罗严塔尔作势伸手要摸枕头，被莱因哈特灵巧地躲过。  
“这里面装着什么？”米达麦亚坐下来，莱因哈特没能躲过米达麦亚好奇地抚摸，“真的好软啊。”  
“一朵云。”莱因哈特抱紧了些。  
“云上城堡到处都有云，为什么要装在枕头里。”米达麦亚收回手，“你不会像罗严塔尔那样养了一片云吧。”米达麦亚不可理解地摇了摇头，“罗严塔尔你不要教坏了莱因哈特。”  
“跟我又有什么关系！他养的品种跟我的也不一样啊！”罗严塔尔用叉子叉起一颗圣女果，“他要养的是红色，像这种红的，云。”  
啊呜一口吃了下去，嚼嚼，咽下。  
“因为它太轻了，会飞走。”莱因哈特认真地回答米达麦亚之前的问题。  
“好吧。”米达麦亚揉了揉脸，无奈地叹气，“你们爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”  
“接下来一周都来我们家吃饭吧。”这时艾芳瑟琳将最后一盘水果摆上桌，坐到了米达麦亚的身边，“莱因哈特，我有做你喜欢吃的草莓蛋糕，走的时候记得带走。”  
莱因哈特用力地点点头：“谢谢夫人。”

吃完后莱因哈特和罗严塔尔在拐角处分别，罗严塔尔叮嘱了一些要多浇水才会长大，要不你浇点红墨水试试看之类的话，莱因哈特半信半疑地应答了。  
“记得多浇水啊！红墨水不行的吧，要不要试试看颜料？还有记得看新手版和进阶版啊！我实在是很担心你养不成！”罗严塔尔冲着莱因哈特喊道，莱因哈特抓起路过的一大朵白云就往罗严塔尔扔去。  
白云慢悠悠地朝罗严塔尔飞来，被罗严塔尔轻而易举躲过。  
但是接二连三飞来的白云让罗严塔尔躲闪不及，而且莱因哈特扔来的白云到后来都慢慢散开，密集的云就那么糊了他满脸。  
莱因哈特抱着枕头笑倒在路上。  
“都是风向的错！”罗严塔尔开始还击才发现风是从莱因哈特吹向他的，他用力扔出去的云都飞回了他身边。  
“好吧，这好像不是很公平。”莱因哈特手臂夹着枕头，摊摊手掌，“走啦，明天再找你。”  
罗严塔尔招招手道别，随手抓了一片云就往回走了。  
莱因哈特则抱着他的枕头，跑回家了。

回家后的莱因哈特先把窗户关了起来，然后拉开枕头的拉链，让白云摊在天花板上，这回白云慢悠悠地将天花板上的小吊灯给包了起来，莱因哈特发现他的云很喜欢盘在灯上，在罗严塔尔家学的吗？不过也许是巧合。莱因哈特没想太多，他拿出笔筒里的荧光笔，以对待功课的认真严肃态度把罗严塔尔给的新手攻略和进阶版攻略的重点给划了出来。  
【第十五条：浇水量。】  
【要看你的云的体积来定，大的云需要浇多一点的水，很小的云也许不需要浇水。首先你要拿出尺子计算你的云的体积。】  
莱因哈特找出了姐姐缝纫机里的卷尺，垫着凳子给他的云量了长宽高，大致计算了云的体积，记录在了纸上。  
【以下是云的体积和水量的对应关系，各种湿度的云所需的水量也在表格中列出。】  
“感觉这个进阶版的攻略还挺靠谱的。”莱因哈特自言自语地点点头，他找到了他的云所需要的水量，每四个小时浇一次水，但他实在不喜欢像罗严塔尔那样把云弄得那么湿那么重，所以找到了30%湿度云的所需水量。他拿出了量杯，接了比标准水量少一些的水，最后用滴管确定准确的水量。  
【最好是均匀地洒向云的每一个表面，让云充分吸收水分，然后才会健康成长。】  
莱因哈特又花了半天才把他的云从灯上剥下来，他这回自己做了一个细密的网兜，不，得算是布兜，莱因哈特去找了姐姐不用的蕾丝布料，在绕成圈的铁丝上扎成布兜，把云给捞了下来。  
接着是眼睛都不眨的，认真地给他的云浇水。  
“均匀……均匀……”莱因哈特差点要把水分成好几份，按照面积来分配水资源了，只是那样真的太麻烦了，而且……莱因哈特认为他没有看错，他的云好像变了形状。  
啊啊啊，以前还是圆圆的光滑的边角，怎么现在变成有棱角的了，莱因哈特不满地揉了揉边角，把他的云揉回了圆圆的形状，才放手，让云自己飞到了天花板上。

莱因哈特睡了一个美美的午觉，醒来时距离他设定好的四个小时后的浇水还有两个小时，莱因哈特索性看起了那个所谓的养云论坛。崩溃了三次后总算进去了论坛，是各种晒云的照片和攻略心得，不过所谓的养出真正有意识的云的人寥寥无几，简直是都市传说。莱因哈特拿着手机，对着天花板上因为拉上了窗帘显得模模糊糊的一大片物体给拍了一张，在发上去的时候，网路，又断了。他拿着一旁的布兜，把云给捞到了怀里。  
“可是攻略里并没有说怎么样才能养出红色的云？”莱因哈特犹豫着起身，把红墨水倒到了量杯里，“不知道要多少红才可以……先不掺水试试看吧。”  
莱因哈特调制了各种浓度的红墨水，打算做一下试验。试验一做就做到了饭点，四个小时到了。莱因哈特起身给他的云的各部分倒了不同浓度的红墨水，并做了记录。因此莱因哈特晚饭并没有去米达麦亚家，他跟米达麦亚打了招呼，独自一人坐在房间里吃草莓蛋糕。  
“你也想吃吗？”莱因哈特叉了半块给面前的待在布兜里的云，但是云安安静静地躺着，摇荡着。  
“那我一个人吃咯。”莱因哈特咬下草莓，“你以后要像草莓那样红才可以。”  
云依旧安安静静地待在布兜里，被莱因哈特放生到了天花板上。

凌晨一点五十五，莱因哈特醒在闹钟声里，他花了半分钟才想起是他设定的两点钟的闹钟，要给他的云浇水。  
窗外是一个晴夜，星辰密布，莱因哈特揉揉眼睛，摸索着打开灯。灯光没有平时那么亮，几乎是暖黄的，莱因哈特因此没有像平时那样感觉到眼睛刺痛。他的云柔柔包裹着吊灯，像是灯笼布包裹着蜡烛，更为准确的是，云就像薄薄的棉花包裹住温暖，他遮住了一部分的光，又漏下一部分的光。  
总之那是一朵美丽的，轻薄的，温柔的，通体金黄的云。  
莱因哈特呆呆看了许久才站起身来，他拿起网兜，蹑手蹑脚踩在了床上，他怕惊扰了他的云的睡眠，又不得不去惊扰。  
莱因哈特闭上眼，将云完美捕捉到了网兜里。

墙上映着一个捞云的人，他将云捞在了怀里，他将云从天上捞到了人间，于是光明就重现了。他们捞月亮，他捞云。

把云从吊灯下抓下来时灯光就恢复了平常的亮度，莱因哈特看着钟的指针准确指向两点，为云浇上了之前准备好的红墨水。这个时辰实在是看不到他的云到底有没有变红了一点，被灯光照耀，反而呈现一种美妙的金色。莱因哈特把脸轻轻贴在了因为浇水变得有点湿的云，松开手，云又回到了吊灯上，灯光又暗了下来。  
……天然灯光调节器吗？莱因哈特在心里想  
“这样吧，我给你取个名字吧。”莱因哈特坐在床上，仰头望着他的云，他想了半天，才说，“叫吉尔菲艾斯好不好？”  
“好吧，就这么叫了！吉尔菲艾斯！……吉尔菲艾斯，我觉得太暗了。”莱因哈特兴之所至，忽然开口。  
不知道是不是错觉，莱因哈特发现灯光变得亮了些。  
“会不会太亮了些……我要睡了哦。”莱因哈特这回明显看到云朵慢慢聚拢，把灯缠绕得紧密了些。  
莱因哈特似乎找到了好玩的游戏那样，命令着云朵展开又收拢，有时候听话有时候不听。但也没玩多久，莱因哈特打着哈欠，不小心就睡着了。  
吊灯上的云朵将光线完全收了回去，他变得像是一朵闷闷的花，收拢花瓣，将光明收在了花心里，于是黑暗就变得像是黑暗了。

罗严塔尔是在三天后才见到上门拜访的莱因哈特的。  
“你那天不是说明天就来找我的吗，也就是前天？”罗严塔尔正在给他的灰云擦擦，用完了的白云变灰了就被他扔到了窗外。  
“……我在做实验。”莱因哈特抱着枕头就坐到了沙发上，他拉开枕头背面的拉链，云就飞到了最爱的灯上。  
“好像有点红了，也变大了。”罗严塔尔把窗户关上，转过头认真地看着天花板上的云。  
“可是也变灰了。”莱因哈特仰着头，面无表情地叙述了这两天来他做的事，“我按照测量出来的体积，在第二天搞出了一套自动洒水装置，但是四个小时后我发现云变大了，装置不好用了。于是我再次测量了云的体积，进行采样，每隔半小时采一次，折腾了八个小时，建立了一个云长大速度的模型，用后四个小时的数据对模型进行了验证，发现每小时预测成长值偏差在5%以下……据模型和计算公式算出水量，频率，对自动洒水装置进行改良……还有三个小时，就又要回去浇水了。”  
罗严塔尔正在喝水，闻言一口水全喷到了他面前的灰云上。  
灰云就这样默默地滑下了罗严塔尔的膝盖。  
“啊啊啊，对不起！”罗严塔尔急忙扯了纸巾给看起来萎靡不振窝在地毯上的灰云擦了擦，转头对少年怒目而视，“都是你的错，莱因哈特！”  
“红墨水这个，看来没有什么用，所以我在第二天就停止了浇灌红墨水，我打算去买点天然染料……好像下午就会到。”莱因哈特压根没有理睬罗严塔尔，他继续说着他的计划，“红色气体有用吗？去试试看二氧化氮怎么样……或者是什么红色粉末什么的，充盈在其中……可以溶解于云的。”  
罗严塔尔拍了拍桌子，清了清嗓子。  
“你有什么事吗？罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特这才发现他对面坐着罗严塔尔——他和他的云看起来都很不高兴的样子。  
“你要让他随便长，想长成什么样就什么样，你要对他有爱，”罗严塔尔严肃地说，“你这样科学的养殖办法是养不出可爱的云的，只会养出冷冰冰的严肃的一点都不可爱的云。”  
“真的吗？”莱因哈特吓了一跳，“我想养出温柔可人清纯佳萌机智勇敢可爱好看的红色的云！”  
“当然是真的啦！”罗严塔尔抱起他的湿湿重重的灰云，脸贴了上去，“我家的云一定超可爱！”  
那瞬间，晴天霹雳，电闪雷鸣。  
一阵闪光和轰隆隆后，莱因哈特觉得自己他的手在颤抖：“我刚刚好像触电了？？？”  
“毕竟他是一朵积雨云。”罗严塔尔习以为常，可能是被电习惯了，他眼睛都没眨一下，他温柔地摸了摸似乎还带电的灰云，“偶尔会漏电也很正常的。”兹拉兹拉——回答他的是云里时不时漏出来的细小火花。  
“……罗严塔尔你养这种危险的云真的好吗？吉尔菲艾斯你不准学小灰云，不准随便放电！”莱因哈特往后退了退，他现在可以站在沙发上将他的云捞下来了，不过是借着手臂扇出来的风，略有些费劲地将云捞到怀里，“我先把你变白了，从白变红总比从灰变白好一点。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯是谁？”罗严塔尔疑惑莱因哈特嘴巴里突然蹦出的从未听过的名字。  
“我的云的名字。”莱因哈特认真地介绍道，“吉尔菲艾斯。怎么，你没有给你的云取名字吗？”  
“没有啊。”罗严塔尔理所当然地说，“我觉得还是等他自己长大了自己选名字比较好……不过你当年买来的时候没有名字吗？好吧，我是想说我不小心把说明书和瓶子一起扔掉了。”  
“不知道，不清楚，反正他就叫吉尔菲艾斯了。”莱因哈特也是一副不清楚状况的样子，不过他很笃定地说，“我觉得吉尔菲艾斯会喜欢我给他取的名字的！”  
“……随便啦。对了，你不是要让云变白吗，用白云擦擦就会变白了！”罗严塔尔打开窗，从窗外抓来了几朵不幸路过的白云，递给莱因哈特。  
“就没有人告诉你这是违法的吗？罗严塔尔！”莱因哈特无言地看着罗严塔尔。  
“《云上城堡云朵保护条例》嘛，不能囚禁云朵，也不能利用云朵拿来擦玻璃，通烟囱，清洁电脑屏幕等等利用云朵做一切云朵不该有的用途。”罗严塔尔很快就把条例内容背了下来。  
“……原来你知道啊？”莱因哈特冷哼一声。  
“但我是拿云来擦云啊！”罗严塔尔骄傲地说，“和我家云进行亲密接触那一定是他们最幸运的事了。”  
莱因哈特低下头，搂了搂他家的云。  
“你不肯用云朵，那就撒点漂白粉？”罗严塔尔把先前抓的白云都扔给灰云玩了，但灰云一动都不肯动，“……你现在为什么变得这么不乖，以前明明很喜欢飘来飘去和白云们玩追逐游戏的。”  
几乎是同时，莱因哈特再次感受到了手麻了一下。  
“还随便放电！我不喜欢你了！”罗严塔尔有些生气，“我要把你扔掉！”灰云蹦蹦跳跳地跳到了桌子上，跳到了窗边。  
“罗严塔尔，你的云已经有很强的自我意识了耶……”莱因哈特手指托着下巴，犹豫了下还是说了，“只是很不幸，他好像不喜欢你。”  
罗严塔尔气得打开了窗，灰云立马就飞出去了。

“……”莱因哈特抱紧了他的云。他看着一边坐着生闷气的罗严塔尔，又望着飞出去很远的灰云，坐过去，手肘捅了捅罗严塔尔，“不要做让自己后悔的事情哦。”  
“我要再去养一朵。”罗严塔尔这么说的时候把脸埋在手里，“我好像是很不称职，有时候忘记了浇水，有时候又浇很多，刚买回来的时候还让他一朵云待在玻璃瓶里待了很久……有时候不小心把他吸进了吸尘器……出来时就沾满灰尘了。但是我明明想努力对他好的……”  
罗严塔尔还在一件件谈起往事的时候，莱因哈特同情地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我理解你……的云想要出走的欲望。”  
“不管，我去找我的灰云了，希望你的云不要像我的云那样坏脾气。”罗严塔尔起身出门了，“你走的话记得给我锁门。”  
“不会的。”莱因哈特微笑，“我有科学养殖方式，科学最靠谱了。爱是什么？爱不如自动洒水装置。”  
“可爱是一切的动机。”罗严塔尔从窗户外探出一个头，“你总会懂的，我先走了。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你是想要爱呢还是想要自动洒水装置呢？”莱因哈特低声问了他的云。  
他的云懒洋洋地趴在他的怀里，似乎也在思考这个问题。

灰色和白色总归是含水量的区别，莱因哈特用吹风机将他偏灰红色的云吹回了白色，白里透着一点点的红，离他想要的红还差一大截。  
放下吹风机，给云浇了，莱因哈特把笔记本放到床上，云也有些亲昵地粘了上来，不过是因为莱因哈特给他的云盖上了一件轻纱睡裙，所以云就可以接着布料的重量窝在了莱因哈特的身边。莱因哈特惬意地浏览着网站，最近天气不错，似乎信号也比变好了。

【NO.6890，你们是怎么养云的啊？】  
一楼：用水。  
二楼：拿了个脸盆。  
三楼：地球上真是太难养了，我已经养了第五朵了，第一朵是不小心在外面打开了包裹，就那么飞走了。第二朵和第三朵都是因为忘记了关窗，一阵风一吹，我就看着它飞走。第四朵，啊，第四朵，最惨了，都养到可以蹦蹦跳跳了，结果不小心趴在了取暖机上，蒸发了……蒸发了…………呜呜呜好难过哦求安慰求拥抱・゜・(PД`q。)゜・  
四楼：楼上好惨，安慰，拥抱……玻璃箱大法好=333333=  
五楼：抚摸LSS，喂了云奶粉……变得奶香喷喷的，好可爱的。  
六楼：用爱(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～  
七楼：看到了五楼说的，那岂不是草莓味的云也可以吗？香草味蓝莓味(¯﹃¯)三楼真是太惨了。  
八楼：我一次把云放在了我的床边，结果我开着电热毯……然后等我发现的时候他就蒸发掉一半了，一半，一半，花了半个月才养回去。不管啦，我想要香蕉味Σ(っ °Д °;)っ  
莱因哈特认真看了看六楼的ID，【世界善待金银妖瞳组织】。  
摸了摸身边软绵绵的云，莱因哈特拍了拍脸，默默登录了自己的账户。  
九楼【吉尔菲艾斯LOVE！】：科学万岁！云成长模型和自动洒水装置，我开了个帖子，大家都来看看吧。  
将之前的数据记录以及自动洒水装置的制作要点和心得体会附图还打了水印发上去后，莱因哈特关掉了笔记本。莱因哈特拿开睡裙，吉尔菲艾斯就呼地一下飞了起来，被站起来莱因哈特捞回怀里。

莱因哈特认真考虑了一下，找到了一个十分机智的办法。  
“要不，你就睡在我身边吧。”吉尔菲艾斯当然无法回答，他被金发少年放在了边上：“就披着这条夏天的裙子吧……是我小时候穿过的裙子呢。”  
莱因哈特躺了下去，伸手关掉了灯。自儿童时代后，他鲜少有过这种宁静又安心的时刻，他闭上眼睛，觉得不止只有他在呼吸。他觉得吉尔菲艾斯也在呼吸。  
一朵云，温柔的，在黑夜里，张合着呼吸；像水母在海中摇曳，像星星在夜幕里眨眼。  
“晚安，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特睁开眼，轻轻地抚摸了他的云。

我的云。  
莱因哈特的心中升腾起这句话，泛起甜美的化学反应。莱因哈特现有的知识无法解释的，他在心中一直重复着这几个字。  
我的云。  
世界上只属于我的那朵，独一无二的云。

在莱因哈特和他的云一起睡了个好觉后，罗严塔尔则整晚都没能睡，原因当然也和他的云有关，导致天蒙蒙亮睡下去的他在早上九点钟被窗外的声音给吵醒时直接想往窗外扔拖鞋。  
“莱因哈特……怎么又是你？”罗严塔尔穿着小熊睡衣打开门的时候就看到莱因哈特一个人在外面的空地跑来跑去。  
“早安，罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特没有停止他拉扯着什么的动作，还在往后退，“今天天气不错，但是他们说好像下午有大雨。”  
罗严塔尔这才发现莱因哈特一只手上拿着一根线，另一只手拿着线圈，然后顺着日光下若隐若现反光的线，罗严塔尔看到了红色的云……被红色披肩系着的那朵莱因哈特的云，披肩上粘了两条长长的红丝带。罗严塔尔认得，那是安妮罗杰的丝巾披肩。  
那朵叫吉尔菲艾斯在日光下是微微的红，大概是红墨水的效果。  
而莱因哈特似乎很开心的样子。  
“……”罗严塔尔的手遮住日光，想说什么，但是还是什么都没说，就那么看着在莱因哈特的操纵下，吉尔菲艾斯顺着风，越飞越高。  
“今天天气真好，适合放风筝。”莱因哈特解释道，“而且吉尔菲艾斯也说想飞上去。”  
“……哦。”罗严塔尔点了点头，接着他才想到什么似的冲着屋子里吼，“奥贝斯坦！你看看！我对你哪里不好了？至少我没有把你当风筝飞！”  
“奥贝斯坦是谁？”莱因哈特听到没有听过的名字，停住脚步，微微喘气，他一点点地放线，让吉尔菲艾斯慢慢升高。  
罗严塔尔转过头，莱因哈特看到罗严塔尔身后飘出来的灰云。  
然后……然后灰云说话了，莱因哈特听到声音从灰云那边传出来，是分外好听的声音。  
“那是我不会飞的缘故，不然你现在肯定也要把我放上去。”  
“的确不能当风筝飞，不过可以把你放在钓鱼的钩子上，说不定可以钓上很多云呢。”罗严塔尔跃跃欲试道，“白云都会粘上来的。”  
灰云不说话了，他很干脆地下来一个闪电，不过在晴天没什么威慑力，罗严塔尔径直抓住了灰云。  
“不过也不是不能飞啦，吹干不就好了。”罗严塔尔有些心动，他跟莱因哈特说了几句，就抱着灰云回家了，等莱因哈特再看到罗严塔尔的时候，他怀中的那朵灰云已经泛着白光了。  
“……用白云擦的？”莱因哈特抽抽嘴角，“为什么你的云会说话？”  
“不，用吹风机，吹了个白。”罗严塔尔正在用一条雪白的蕾丝布给白云系住，“昨天晚上就会说话了，他说他叫奥贝斯坦……哦，他说他以后还会不停进化，谁也不知道他会变成什么样。”  
“他为什么不说话了？”莱因哈特担忧地看着萎靡不振的白云。  
“奥贝斯坦，来，说句话。”罗严塔尔拍了拍云朵，但是云朵压根不打算理睬这个讨厌的主人。但罗严塔尔不怎么在意地把钓鱼用的绳子系在蕾丝布上：“来嘛，说句话嘛，你软软白白的样子也很可爱啊。”  
“我的吉尔菲艾斯有一天也会说话吗？”莱因哈特有些期待地问。  
“应该吧。”罗严塔尔将长卷的餐巾纸粘在了白云的尾巴上，接着他动作熟练地把白云放飞了起来，“飞吧，奥贝斯坦！”  
“我觉得你的云很可怜的样子。”莱因哈特面带同情地看着飞高了的白云。  
“哪有可怜？”罗严塔尔并没有他做了坏事的觉悟，“我还觉得你的云飞得那么高，比我的云要可怜好吗？……等等，我的云真的飞得好低。”  
“多少还带着水汽吧。”莱因哈特认真地放云，他仰着头，看着吉尔菲艾斯飞得很高很高，飞过一层又一层的云。  
吉尔菲艾斯始终比奥贝斯坦高上许多。

飞高了的白云望着上面的微红的云，又望着底下两个人影，尤其是那个，黑色的，他咬牙切齿道：“罗严塔尔，你死定了！”  
接着他听到了高处轻柔的声音。  
“你好啊，你也认识莱因哈特吗？”  
声音太过微弱，奥贝斯坦怀疑那是幻觉，因为那个声音很快又不见了，直到被罗严塔尔带回地面上，也没有再听过那个声音。

“不过莱因哈特，你的云朵染色计划进行得怎么样了？”罗严塔尔抱着借用了莱因哈特家的自动洒水装置严格控制水量浇水得以变回了原本的灰色的奥贝斯坦走在了去往米达麦亚家的路上，“感觉还是那种红。”  
“总觉得借用液体气体和固体化学试剂染色不好，我在想能不能让改变云朵的性状，而不是单纯的染色。”莱因哈特也在忧愁这件事，他摸了摸被红色丝巾包裹着的吉尔菲艾斯，“……所以在查资料。”  
“哦……”罗严塔尔不是特别懂，他只得点点头，“有一个问题，你是怎么样才能感受云朵的情绪的，我好像又惹我家的云生气了。”怀中的灰云似乎发出了一声冷笑。  
“吉尔菲艾斯不会生气啊。”莱因哈特天真地眨眨眼，“至少他现在很愉快。”  
“哦，那一定是我的云太任性的错。”罗严塔尔再次被电了个全身，但是他没撒手，“奥贝斯坦，听到了吗，不准太任性哦。”  
莱因哈特无言地看着大他许多但是看起来并没有大他很多的罗严塔尔，他故作老成地叹了口气：“吉尔菲艾斯，该感谢你的主人是我。”  
两个人一路走到了云上城堡的北边，米达麦亚家。米达麦亚在阳台上做云朵玫瑰，把批量养殖而非野生的云朵小心地撕下来，一片片粘在揉成花萼的云朵上，渐渐粘出玫瑰的形状，再撒上各种颜色的糖粉，变成不同颜色的玫瑰。就凭着这世代单传的手艺，米达麦亚追到了他现在的妻子，但是没能送红玫瑰，据他所说，是因为那时候红色的糖粉不够了，只得用黄色的糖粉——虽然据米达麦亚母亲说，红色糖粉从来是够的。这门手艺对米达麦亚来说不仅让他追到了妻子，也用以谋生。毕竟云上城堡可玩可吃可摆设的云朵玫瑰可是全世界的畅销品呢。  
罗严塔尔也曾建议莱因哈特在云朵上撒红色糖粉，被莱因哈特义正言辞拒绝了。  
“我不是把吉尔菲艾斯拿来玩或者吃的！”在罗严塔尔问他那你想要干嘛的时候，莱因哈特想了半天也不知道他到底养吉尔菲艾斯是想做什么，只得支支吾吾道：“……养出来再说嘛。”  
米达麦亚已经习惯罗严塔尔和莱因哈特定时上门了，他从阳台上扔下报废的一朵云朵玫瑰，被罗严塔尔准确地接住，递给了爱吃甜食的莱因哈特。莱因哈特又把云朵玫瑰插到了吉尔菲艾斯身上，他不打算在饭前吃甜食。  
“奥贝斯坦，跟米达麦亚打个招呼？”罗严塔尔把他怀里的灰云举过头顶。  
理所当然灰云不愿意听从主人的话，所以米达麦亚只得真诚建议罗严塔尔早日看病吃药。  
“所以，吉尔菲艾斯……你什么时候才能说话呢？”莱因哈特低声对怀里的云朵说，接着他闭上眼，脸前倾，热爱甜食的少年忍不住咬下了半口散有芳香的云朵玫瑰。

只有灰云看到，那朵微红的云似乎有那么一瞬间变得红了起来。不过他不想说话，一点都不想。  
不过在回去的路上，只有他和罗严塔尔在的时候，他才说：“你们有听到那朵浅红的云说话吗？”  
“没有。不过你为什么一直不愿意说话。”罗严塔尔有些生气地说，“米达麦亚还说我骗人，可是我没有骗人。”  
“……以后不准把我吹白了，”奥贝斯坦的语气很冷静，“你不知道你有多讨厌。”  
“我那么可爱，哪里讨厌了！”罗严塔尔抱紧了他的云，“偶尔变白就像换了一件衣服，有什么不好的？”  
“下雨了……罗严塔尔，”奥贝斯坦提醒道，他感觉到有雨水进入他的身体，“我淋湿了没关系，你淋湿就会感冒，你这么麻烦的人一定会感冒的！”

开始还是微风，莱因哈特依旧带着热情的艾芳瑟琳执意要让他带着走的草莓蛋糕回家。他和往常那样和吉尔菲艾斯说话，虽然吉尔菲艾斯不能回答他，但他相信吉尔菲艾斯是听得到他在说话的。而且吉尔菲艾斯总有一天也会像罗严塔尔的云那样和他说话了。  
几乎是哼着歌，莱因哈特心情愉快，走到了一半才发觉风变得大了，而风里夹杂着雨水。还没走到一半的路程，就是劈头而来的狂风暴雨了。莱因哈特紧紧护着怀中的云，不让云淋湿，可是不得已的，吉尔菲艾斯还是被淋到了不少。  
接着呼啦一声，有什么从莱因哈特怀中飞走，是那条红色丝巾，摇摇摆摆地飞出去很远。莱因哈特很着急，那可是姐姐的丝巾，他跟着丝巾跑出去很远，最终丝巾停下来了，它受到了烟囱的阻挠，在风中摇曳。莱因哈特很快赶到了那户人家，他艰难地爬上了屋顶，去够看起来马上就要飞走的丝巾。  
抓到了！莱因哈特的脸上是由衷的狂喜，但下一秒，怀中越来越沉重的云就滑出了他的怀抱，莱因哈特伸出另一只手去够，只摸到一条湿冷的线。  
虚惊一场。莱因哈特来不及松一口气，他急忙抓紧了线，把云一点点往上扯。  
但……咔哒一声。  
线断了。

云被狂风卷到了灰黑的天空中，离莱因哈特越来越远，很快就消失了。  
莱因哈特站在屋顶边上，捏着丝巾，和一头断掉的丝线。下得越来越大的雨水落到他脸上，眼睛里，他来不及去擦。  
过了许久，雨似乎下得小了一些，莱因哈特才腾出一只手去擦眼睛里的雨水。手指碰到眼睛就移不下来了，十五岁的少年就那么抽抽搭搭地哭了。

莱因哈特很快抹掉了眼泪，他总认为自己已经长大了，不该随随便便哭泣，可是那时候的悲伤与绝望一瞬间向少年袭来，让他无法招架，溢出的眼泪把他都吓到了。此刻的莱因哈特拿着丝巾在吉尔菲艾斯消失的地方来回徘徊，他试着喊出吉尔菲艾斯的名字，他认为吉尔菲艾斯是听得到的，所以呼唤的意义之一是让吉尔菲艾斯不要着急，他没有抛弃他，他一直没有放弃寻找他。而且就算吉尔菲艾斯如今不见了，他也总会回来的。莱因哈特心中还有小小的希冀，如果吉尔菲艾斯会说话的话，一定也像自己喊着他那样喊着自己。  
莱因哈特在风雨里一路走了下去，到处都是乌云，还有间或落下来的雷和闪电。这个时候，路上是没有行人的，只有寥寥几个匆匆回家的人。莱因哈特甚至不知道该怎么问他们吉尔菲艾斯的下落。他只得对着云朵聚集的地方喊着吉尔菲艾斯的名字——莱因哈特认不出那些云中有没有吉尔菲艾斯，说不定他刚刚就经过吉尔菲艾斯了。毕竟所有的云都是那样的深灰色，而吉尔菲艾斯身上的浅红现在一定也被水汽所充满变成纯粹的灰色了。  
如果吉尔菲艾斯是那种无法掩饰的赤红色，就很好辨认了。莱因哈特漫无边际地这么想着，前提是吉尔菲艾斯先得回来。莱因哈特找了很久，一直到傍晚时雨停也没有找到吉尔菲艾斯，他又冷又累，草莓蛋糕也不知道什么时候不见了，而且他居然没有先回家穿上雨衣或者戴上雨伞。莱因哈特觉得自己是发烧了，但他还是挣扎着去找了罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔被这样狼狈的莱因哈特给吓了一跳，他去倒热水，而灰云则驮着毛巾和毯子飘到了莱因哈特面前。莱因哈特拿过毛巾和毯子，低声道了谢。  
“你们有见过吉尔菲艾斯吗？”  
“没有。”灰云冷冷答道。  
罗严塔尔走了过来，给莱因哈特递了一杯热咖啡。  
“吉尔菲艾斯怎么了？不见了？离家出走了吗？”罗严塔尔看了看外面还灰蒙蒙的天空，“……这种天气离家出走真的很糟糕啊，晚上似乎还要下雨。”  
“是不小心被风吹走了吧。”灰云飘到了罗严塔尔的膝盖上，稳稳地坐在那儿，“莱因哈特又不是你。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯也不是你啊，肯定不会突然就飘出去。”罗严塔尔不满地拍了拍灰云，“所以到底怎么了？”  
“被吹走了，风太大了，线也断了。”莱因哈特说着说着语气又低落了下去。  
“等天气好了再去看看吧，明天早上就会天晴了。”罗严塔尔安慰道，“一定不会丢掉的。”  
“可我没让吉尔菲艾斯单独在外面度过一个晚上，他一定很害怕。”莱因哈特的嘴唇碰了碰杯子，始终没有喝下去。  
“不要想太多，我们比你们人类坚强多了，”灰云冷淡地说，“我也没有因为罗严塔尔不小心把我放在装满水的浴缸一个小时差点直接下成雨消失掉……当然罗严塔尔要是来得晚一些我就要因为进了太多水，变成雨了。”  
罗严塔尔闻言尴尬地咳了咳，小声地对灰云说：“不要说出去嘛，好丢人的。”  
“你们会消失的吗？”莱因哈特紧张地问，“吉尔菲艾斯会不会也变成雨，离我而去？”  
“变成雨也会变成云的，物质守恒定律，你不懂吗？”灰云以一种教训小孩子的语气说，“不过可能会比较慢。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯会不会变成雨又变成云就不记得我了……我也找不到他了？”莱因哈特更加紧张地问，“到时候我认不出他，他也认不出我了。”  
“不知道。”灰云想了想，谨慎地说，“没有这样的经历……不知道物质形态变化对我们会有什么样的影响。”  
“我要出去找吉尔菲艾斯，告诉他不准随便变成雨下下掉……而且下到地上，我又不能去地上。”莱因哈特站了起来，肩上的毯子也一并滑了下去。  
“带上雨衣吧。”罗严塔尔知道自己无法阻止莱因哈特，只得给少年取来了雨衣。  
“如果你们看到吉尔菲艾斯的话，请你们告诉吉尔菲艾斯：不准变成雨，在那儿等着我，我一定会把你找到的。”莱因哈特转身对罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦微笑着说。

“真感动啊。”目送莱因哈特走的罗严塔尔简直要抹抹眼泪，他抱起要飘回去的灰云，亲昵地蹭了蹭，“奥贝斯坦如果你有一天也这样了，我一定也会这样去找你的。”  
“没有那一天的。”下雨天灰云的声音也变得湿润润的，听起来像是别扭的撒娇一样。罗严塔尔也就在心里当他撒娇了。  
凌晨两点又下了大雨，睡在床上的灰云顶开罗严塔尔为他盖上的毯子，慢悠悠地爬上了窗户，挤开窗帘，看到窗户外面下着的大雨。  
奇怪，刚刚还听到奇怪的响动。奥贝斯坦刚想顺着桌子滑下去，结果就又听到了。  
那是轻声的呼唤。  
“你好啊，你认识莱因哈特吗？”奥贝斯坦借着外面微弱的光看到了粘在玻璃上的云，那朵云看起来很是艰难的样子地粘着玻璃，玻璃上都是模糊的水印，想必是很辛苦地爬上来的。  
“你是吉尔菲艾斯？是莱因哈特家的云？”奥贝斯坦趴在窗户上，对外面那朵云说。多亏了罗严塔尔平时没有习惯插上插销，所以还漏了一点极小的缝隙，他们才得以听到对方的声音。  
“是我。”狼狈的云说起话来依旧是温柔的。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”奥贝斯坦试着想打开窗户，但是柔软的身体根本做不到将窗户给撑开。  
“不用了。”吉尔菲艾斯说，他看起来马上就要被风吹走了。  
“我去叫罗严塔尔，你等等。”奥贝斯坦从窗户上飘到桌子上，再滑下去，在他费尽全力把睡梦中的罗严塔尔给叫醒，把睡得迷迷糊糊的罗严塔尔引到窗前时，那朵云已经不见了。  
“啊，你说什么？”罗严塔尔揉了揉眼睛，“你说莱因哈特的云在我们家窗外……可是什么都没有啊，你不会做梦吧。”  
“吵死了你。”奥贝斯坦上上下下地看了好久，也没有看到吉尔菲艾斯，他有些失落地趴在桌子上，被不明所以的罗严塔尔抱回床上睡觉了。

莱因哈特正在做梦。他到凌晨才回来，他对每一朵路过的云说，也不管他们能否听懂，他说：如果你们见到吉尔菲艾斯的话，请告诉他，不要变成雨，不要飞得太远，莱因哈特在找他，除非找到他，莱因哈特都不会放弃的。  
莱因哈特梦到了第一次遇到吉尔菲艾斯的情境，梦到吉尔菲艾斯慢慢长大，变成了一朵真正的红云，那时候已经是冬天了，他们在温暖的房间里对坐着玩游戏，吉尔菲艾斯会说话，但是莱因哈特记不得他说了些什么。接着有人敲了门……是的，有人敲了门，一定是罗严塔尔，还带着他那朵一路走过来都要变成冰云的灰云，他家空调不知道为什么坏了，所以总是过来蹭空调。莱因哈特虽然嘴巴上会抱怨，但是实际上却很欢迎朋友们的到来。  
“我来开门啦，你数三下……”莱因哈特睁开了眼睛，看到的却不是被冻得瑟瑟发抖的罗严塔尔，而是无尽的黑暗，耳边是瓢泼大雨淋落，似乎都要落到了房间里。莱因哈特先是喊了喊吉尔菲艾斯，再喊了姐姐，再摸了摸身边，什么都没有。他挣扎着打开灯，他似乎发烧了，头痛，全身发热，先去喝水吧。  
莱因哈特经过客厅的时候，某一刻可能是命运之神不小心下了魔咒那样，他说不清楚那种感觉，但他那时候就是走过去开了门。他的意识和他的身体脱离了，他的意识还没有意识到他再开门，而他去拉开了门把手。不过也许也是发烧的缘故。  
呼啦一声，风吹了进来，将房间里的物件都吹得咣咣响。  
莱因哈特下意识搂住了自己的肩膀，接着怀中湿湿的。莱因哈特低头一看，是一朵湿漉漉的云。一朵云就那么顺着风飘到了他的怀里，被他紧紧抱住了。  
莱因哈特的脑子已经不那么正常运转了，他先是歪着脑袋打量了怀中的云，是又湿又重的，带着雨的味道，但是那种熟悉的藏在雨底下的温柔的感觉是那么熟悉。莱因哈特甚至没想那是不是罗严塔尔的云，或者是其他人的云，他眨眨眼，把脸埋在像是湿棉花的云里：“吉尔菲艾斯，欢迎回来。”  
云朵，确实是等了许久的吉尔菲艾斯，他感觉到莱因哈特那边传来的超乎寻常的热度，和超乎寻常的湿润。  
莱因哈特又忍不住哭了，不过他就哭了一小会儿，很快他当做什么都没发生地埋在云朵里，用吉尔菲艾斯吸干净自己的眼泪。他用身体把门关上，对着吉尔菲艾斯断断续续地说。  
“你等了很久了吧，抱歉，我应该早点出来开门的。”  
“后来去了哪里呢？有听到我托那些云转达的话吗？”  
“以后你不许跑了。”  
“不许在我死之前跑掉。”  
“对不起，是我的错。”  
“对不起，但我以后也一定不会轻易放开抱着你的双手。”

莱因哈特把失而复得的吉尔菲艾斯抱到了床上，正当他准备拿出吹风机的时候，他突然一阵头晕目眩，直接晕倒在了床上，还把一旁的吉尔菲艾斯压在了身底下。  
吉尔菲艾斯着急地从莱因哈特的身下移开，他找了半天才从厨房废弃的烟囱跑了出去。迎着风雨去往一个地方，他已经有足够的经验。远方天已经快亮了，吉尔菲艾斯又被风吹偏了不少，但他很努力地要往前方飘。  
这回是罗严塔尔先看到了吉尔菲艾斯，因为一阵雷声，罗严塔尔醒来了，他看到了半拉开的窗帘泛着微光的影子，他好奇地去看，是一朵云，像是蝴蝶一般挣扎着。形状有那么一丁点儿眼熟，在罗严塔尔还在沉思的时候，奥贝斯坦飘到了他的手上。“这是吉尔菲艾斯，快开窗。”灰云端坐在窗前，语气严肃。罗严塔尔还没反应过来就下意识听了奥贝斯坦的话，才只开了一个小缝外面那朵云就着急地挤了进来，只是卡住了。奥贝斯坦艰难地把吉尔菲艾斯拉了进来，罗严塔尔关上了窗。  
过了半分钟，奥贝斯坦的声音传了过来。  
“吉尔菲艾斯说莱因哈特不知道为什么就晕倒了，好像他身体很热……我猜大概是发烧了。”奥贝斯坦他发现吉尔菲艾斯说的话只有自己可以听懂，他转达给了罗严塔尔听，“发烧到晕倒，那应该很严重了。”  
罗严塔尔也不禁神色严肃起来，但他对照顾别人真是半点经验都没有，只得带着两朵云去打扰了米达麦亚。被吵醒的米达麦亚本来想把罗严塔尔痛骂一通，听到了罗严塔尔的叙述也不得不先去找药，然后跟着罗严塔尔上门。

“……门打不开。”米达麦亚抱着手臂。  
罗严塔尔已经想要踹门了。  
“交给我们吧。”奥贝斯坦这么说，他似乎和吉尔菲艾斯达成了一致。吉尔菲艾斯带着奥贝斯坦就去钻烟囱。  
五分钟后，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔看到门下面被推出来的钥匙。两朵云艰难地找到了钥匙，并且想尽办法地把钥匙从茶几上弄下来，利用披着的布来回扫荡，把钥匙一路推了过来。  
有了钥匙开门，米达麦亚先嘱咐罗严塔尔先烧开水，再把莱因哈特摇醒，迷迷糊糊的莱因哈特被量了体温又被喂了药，到上午十点，烧总算退了点下去。  
上午十一点，米达麦亚把罗严塔尔赶出厨房后，自己去煮饭。留下罗严塔尔，还在发烧的莱因哈特，和两朵灰溜溜的云在房间里。  
罗严塔尔讲述了之前发生的事情，虽然在生病，莱因哈特看起来还是很有精神的样子，他感动地抱紧了变得灰溜溜的，几乎要和奥贝斯坦一个颜色了的吉尔菲艾斯，沾了满身煤灰也不在意。罗严塔尔也抱紧了一边的奥贝斯坦，然后立刻喊了出来：“你为什么褪色了！！！奥贝斯坦！！！”  
“那是煤灰，笨蛋。”奥贝斯坦不禁抱怨道。

下午两点，莱因哈特嘴巴里含着温度计，模模糊糊地说：“不要打针！”  
旁边是罗严塔尔认同地点点头：“不要打针！”  
被米达麦亚一手一个拍了后脑勺。  
“38.4，吃药就好了，不要打针。”米达麦亚取出温度计，权威认定莱因哈特不需要打针。  
“不要打针万岁！”莱因哈特欢呼了一声。  
“不要打针万岁！”罗严塔尔重复了一句。

奥贝斯坦已经很久没有说话了，他实在是不想说话，他看罗严塔尔一眼就失去了所有想说话的欲望。倒是吉尔菲艾斯一直用云朵的语言跟他搭话。  
“我什么时候可以跟你和罗严塔尔那样跟莱因哈特大人说话啊？”现在已经被打理干净的微红的云说。  
“再等等吧，总有那么一天的。”奥贝斯坦不确定地说。

米达麦亚和抱着灰云的罗严塔尔离开之后，房间里只剩下莱因哈特和他的云了。  
“谢谢你，”莱因哈特抱起又变大了很多的云，将变得不那么规则的云给捏回他喜欢的形状，脸在软软的云上蹭了蹭，“不过你什么时候才能说话？”  
云朵亲昵地蹭了蹭莱因哈特，他在说话，但他说出的话莱因哈特是听不到的。  
“我还得把你变成红色的才行，怎么样才能真正变成红色呢？”莱因哈特捏了捏软趴趴的云，“你有什么办法吗？”  
云朵扭了扭身体，似乎是在摇头。  
“好吧，我不是很着急，”莱因哈特悄悄地叹了口气，“今天是不是还没有浇水，不过昨天在暴风雨里浇的也够多了。”莱因哈特拿出卷尺，为他的云量了量今天的体积，并做了及时的记录。  
云朵悄悄地呼吸了空气，让自己变得稍微膨胀了点。  
“罗严塔尔的云说你们会变成雨，如果变成雨的话你还会记得我吗？”莱因哈特自顾自地说，他收起卷尺，看到他的云跳了起来。云朵拼命地左右蹦跳着，拼命扭着身体。  
“你是说不会吗？”莱因哈特笑了起来，“吉尔菲艾斯，你不能随便离开我哦。”  
云朵上下蹦跳着，意味着他在点头。  
“你们云朵会生病吗？如果不知道就不要动。”莱因哈特建立了一套简单的应答机制。  
是，不是，或者不知道。  
云朵一动也不动。  
“但我觉得你们打针一定不会痛，你们会痛吗？”莱因哈特托腮问面前的云朵。  
云朵忽然蹦了起来，蹦到了莱因哈特的怀里。  
“好啦好啦，是我不小心让你把风吹走了，雨打得很痛，风也打得很痛吗？”莱因哈特心疼地抱着他的云，“是我的错，以后不会这样了。”  
云朵左右扭了扭身体。  
“不痛吗？”莱因哈特看着云朵又扭了扭身体，紧紧贴着自己。  
“到底在说什么呢？”莱因哈特觉得有点困，吃了药之后犯困，三点多钟了，外面还阴阴的。适合睡觉的好天气。  
莱因哈特又迷迷糊糊睡着了，他抱着他的云，枕在如今变得吸收了足够的水汽变得蓬松，可以鼓起来的云朵的身上。吉尔菲艾斯很乖巧地伏在那儿，结果莱因哈特一个翻身，滚进了被子里，拉来了平日里睡着的兔子枕头，把吉尔菲艾斯当做抱枕抱在了怀里。  
吉尔菲艾斯在莱因哈特熟悉的怀抱中，也慢慢有了睡意。  
云朵也是会想睡的，在温暖的地方就容易睡，吉尔菲艾斯跟着莱因哈特一起睡着了。也不知道过了多久，云朵先于主人先醒，他听到了钥匙开门的声音。

“莱因哈特，我回来了。”  
半分钟后，吱嘎一声，门被推开，来的人是一个金发的女孩，和莱因哈特长得很是相像，大概是莱因哈特的姐姐，那个叫安妮罗杰的女孩。  
安妮罗杰诧异地发现弟弟房间没有上锁，而床上除了弟弟之外，还有一团雪白中带着微红的物体，正被弟弟抱在怀里。  
“姐姐……？”莱因哈特总算醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，下意识伸出手，摸到的是吉尔菲艾斯软软的身体，接着才是姐姐的手。  
“我听米达麦亚说你发烧了，所以我把最后的工作交给助手就赶紧回来了……好点了吗？”安妮罗杰的手摸上莱因哈特的额头，“不是很烫了？药吃了吧？”  
“嗯，好多了，姐姐。”莱因哈特轻声回答。  
“抱歉，莱因哈特。”安妮罗杰的声音带着自责，“把你一个人留在这儿，不能一直陪着你。”  
“姐姐要工作的话，没有办法的呀，”莱因哈特谅解地说，“我已经长大了，不用姐姐一直陪在身边的。”  
“对不起。”安妮罗杰轻轻地抱住了弟弟。  
“该说对不起的人是我才是，让姐姐这么担心。”莱因哈特也伸手抱住了姐姐，“姐姐一直很辛苦。我要保护姐姐，而不是成为姐姐的负担。我一定可以保护姐姐的！”  
“不会啊，这么会是负担呢，莱因哈特是上天送给姐姐最棒的礼物了，”安妮罗杰抚摸着莱因哈特柔软的头发，“姐姐觉得很辛苦的时候，想到莱因哈特就不辛苦了。”  
莱因哈特顿时觉得鼻子酸涩，他埋在姐姐柔软的头发里，闻到熟悉的香味，闭上了眼。莱因哈特对父母没有什么特别的印象，自他记事以来就一直是姐姐照顾他了，虽然没有父母，但莱因哈特从来没有觉得多么遗憾过，因为他有着世界上最好的姐姐。  
“好了，不说了，再睡一会儿，有买莱因哈特喜欢的菜哦。”安妮罗杰放开了莱因哈特，然后把一边的云朵抱了过来，“最后还有一个问题，莱因哈特，是你新买的抱枕吗？”  
“不是！他是吉尔菲艾斯，是一朵红色的云！未来会变成红色的云！是我的朋友！”莱因哈特脸红地辩解道，“好像把一朵云当做朋友是很奇怪啦，”少年挺直了胸膛，“但吉尔菲艾斯的确是我的朋友。”  
“不会，不会觉得奇怪的，会觉得奇怪的人也不要理他们，”安妮罗杰笑着摸了摸忽然害羞起来的弟弟，“对我来说，如果有什么能让你不孤单的话，能让你快乐的话，是也能让我开心的事情。而朋友是排遣孤独最好的人选，朋友用来分担痛苦，分享快乐，能拥有朋友是一件幸运的事情。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯和其他人都不一样，和罗严塔尔，和米达麦亚他们都不一样，”莱因哈特试图说明其他人和吉尔菲艾斯的区别，“我说不清楚，但是姐姐你一定可以理解我的吧。”  
“这些事情，你心里分得清楚就好了，暂时分不清也没有关系，因为时间还很长。”安妮罗杰笑着站了起来，把吉尔菲艾斯塞回到莱因哈特怀里，“但是在该分清的时候一定要听到自己心里的声音啊。”  
“嗯嗯，我会的。”莱因哈特用力地点头。  
在安妮罗杰离去前，莱因哈特还是小声地叫住了她。

“姐姐，你知道怎么样才能让一朵云变红吗，要非常红才可以。”莱因哈特把吉尔菲艾斯举到前面，“我试了很多办法，但是没有成功。”  
“也有能难倒莱因哈特的问题啊？”安妮罗杰难得促狭，逗了逗莱因哈特，接着她认真地考虑道，“我不知道一朵云可以变红的办法。但云上城堡有古老的传说，如果你在现实中遇到困境，想找寻一个奇迹的话，那就去云上城堡的最高处吧。”  
“最高处？”莱因哈特疑惑地问。  
“有点远，在云上城堡的边界，云朵公交两天才有一班，要坐上半天的车才能到那儿，但我知道，这点困难是难不倒我的莱因哈特的，”安妮罗杰眨眨眼，“可以约上你的朋友一起去，因为那里的风景是如此美丽。”  
“姐姐你不去吗？”莱因哈特对着已经去厨房的姐姐喊道。  
“姐姐约了希尔德要去集市逛街，希尔德你还记得吗？小时候你叫她弟弟，她叫你妹妹。”安妮罗杰毫不犹豫地说了一些不为人知的往事，她并不知道，或者说还没有反应过来，她和莱因哈特之间还有其他的……生物。  
“那是小时候的事情了！”莱因哈特的脸刷地红了起来。他下意识要捂住吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，但是云朵的耳朵在哪里？  
“好啦好啦，我不说了，长大了就应该不要纠缠以前的事情了嘛，再说你小时候明明很喜欢穿小裙子的！”安妮罗杰系上了围裙，对房间里的弟弟说。  
“到底是谁在纠缠啦……那是小时候的事情了！”莱因哈特抱怨着，“姐姐就赶紧忘掉这些事情吧！”  
“不行，那是姐姐弥足珍贵的回忆，怎么能说忘就忘呢！”安妮罗杰显然不同意弟弟的看法。

“就是这件裙子……”莱因哈特对吉尔菲艾斯展示了平时用来盖着他的裙子，“扔掉好像很不好，因为很漂亮，姐姐说以后如果她有女儿的话还可以穿。”云朵跳到了那件裙子上，把它压在了底下。  
“不行，吉尔菲艾斯——你太胖了，根本穿不下。”莱因哈特笑道，“你需要变成细长细长的云才行，要不要试试看？”  
吉尔菲艾斯连忙躲开了。  
最后莱因哈特还是把吉尔菲艾斯给捏成了可以穿得下裙子的形状，只是云朵自己跳啊跳，把裙子给跳掉了。  
“这样你也穿过这条裙子了，就不可以嘲笑我了！”莱因哈特拿着手机咔嚓一声，把白白胖胖的云朵套着裙子的照片拍了下来，“……好像并没有什么特别的意义。”  
莱因哈特在保证不随便给吉尔菲艾斯穿莫名其妙的东西后，吉尔菲艾斯才肯让莱因哈特抱。  
“姐姐说我是上天给她最棒的礼物了，那吉尔菲艾斯，你也是上天给我的最棒的礼物！”莱因哈特对着他的云，说着只有他们两个听到的话，他闭上了眼，轻轻地亲了他的云，“谢谢你来到我的身边。”  
莱因哈特自己都还没有认识到这个吻，他就把嘴唇移开了，他满意地拍了拍微红的云。

“可以吃了，莱因哈特。”  
在莱因哈特还要对他的云说着什么的时候，安妮罗杰的声音传了过来，莱因哈特把吉尔菲艾斯放到了一边，对着姐姐应了一句，又跟吉尔菲艾斯告别。  
“晚点再给你浇水。”  
莱因哈特很快沉浸在姐姐做的美食里，他看不到房间里他的云变得越来越红，越来越红，看起来是要爆炸成蘑菇云了。

莱因哈特吃完饭后帮着姐姐洗了碗，再回到房间，然后怎么也找不到他的云了。确认了窗户是关好的，也在吊灯上，被子底下，枕头里面，衣柜上边都仔细找了，可还是找不到。最后在莱因哈特着急得不行的时候，他不经意间弯腰，在床底下看到了他的云。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么跑到床底下去了？”莱因哈特费了好大的劲才把卡在床底下的吉尔菲艾斯给挖出来，拍拍上面沾着的灰尘，“你似乎又变大了点，而且好像也变得有点红，是因为底下太闷了吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯是因为害怕自己真的爆炸了，所以选择了一个较为密封的空间爆炸，当然是没能爆炸，只是慢慢就在床底下睡着了，等他听到莱因哈特叫他的时候他发现自己根本就出不来了。  
不过好像已经不那么红了，吉尔菲艾斯松了一口气，虽然是很想变红，但是这么变红真的很奇怪啊！吉尔菲艾斯小心地蹭了蹭莱因哈特的脸，安慰了他。  
“明天要去云上城堡最高处的地方，可能会比较累。”莱因哈特拿过自动洒水装置，“……好像你最近成长得很不规律，以前的模型都没用了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯扭了扭身体。  
“你的意思是不需要这个洒水装置了吗？”莱因哈特问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯上下弹了弹身体。  
“哦，我知道了，我尊重你的意愿。”莱因哈特放下自动洒水装置，“不过云朵只需要喝水就好了吗，想让你尝尝看姐姐做的好吃的呢！”  
吉尔菲艾斯扭了扭身体，往莱因哈特怀里挤了挤。  
“好吧好吧，都听你的。”莱因哈特躺了下去，把他的云举到了半空中，发现他把手伸直都不能完全把吉尔菲艾斯完全举起来了。他翻了个身，把一边的笔记本打开。  
“明明才七天……你长得好快啊，以前明明还是那么小的一点点。”莱因哈特打开论坛，让吉尔菲艾斯来看自己的成长照片，“刚来的时候跟手掌一样大，像饭团。现在……像，像好几天才能吃下去的饭团。”  
“说着想尝尝看云朵是什么味道了……”莱因哈特托着下巴说，结果就看到了面前有白白的东西，就漂浮在嘴巴底下。  
“……不用不用，我是开玩笑的。”莱因哈特温柔地捏了捏吉尔菲艾斯……的手（？），“不会随便把你吃掉的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯有些害羞地把云给收了回来。

罗严塔尔是在晚上九点才收到莱因哈特的消息。  
“奥贝斯坦，莱因哈特让我们明天早上陪他去云上城堡最高处的地方……你知道那是什么地方吗？”罗严塔尔问正在用他的笔记本的灰云，灰云三分之一压在笔记本的键盘上，三分之二落到桌子上。  
“你到底在看些什么东西？”半天没有得到回应，罗严塔尔好奇地凑过来看，但是他只看到删除历史记录时转动的小圆盘。  
“喂，奥贝斯坦，你删除记录对我来说是没用的，如果我想看的话。”罗严塔尔把灰云和笔记本剥离开来抱在怀里，“我为什么觉得你最近都不愿意跟我亲近了。”  
“你不准看。”奥贝斯坦的声音是一样的冰冷，“你都是大人了，又不是小孩子，干嘛要跟我那么亲近。”  
莫名其妙因为成年就被奥贝斯坦剥夺了和云朵亲近的权利的罗严塔尔摸了摸头发：“好了不管啦，我们早点把水浇了，然后早点睡觉。”罗严塔尔似乎是因为有了莱因哈特这样的好主人做了模范，已经好几天没有浇错水了。  
“我知道云上城堡最高处在哪里，不过你们要去那儿干嘛。”被浇了水的奥贝斯坦显得不那么冰冷了。  
“什么奇迹……”罗严塔尔也没听清莱因哈特到底讲了什么。  
“如果你想找寻一个奇迹的话，那就去云上城堡的最高处吧。”奥贝斯坦把剩下的句子给补充了出来，“现在还知道这句话的人已经不多了，既然明天要去那儿的话还是早点睡吧。”奥贝斯坦刚想飘到其他地方去休息，被罗严塔尔抓了回来。  
“一起睡吧。”不等奥贝斯坦抗议，罗严塔尔就把他的云抱到了被子里，他亲了亲他的云，“晚安。”  
“我记得我没有多给你浇水啊，为什么跟平时比起来变得湿软了好多。”五秒钟后，罗严塔尔从被子里钻出头来，诧异地问道。  
“闭嘴。”奥贝斯坦不耐烦地说，“快关灯睡觉。”

他们在第二天七点钟来到云上城堡最远的那个公交站。这个地方十分偏僻，在许多年前就因为建立了新的公交站点被渐渐废弃了，要不是安妮罗杰说明了的确是这个地方，他们都不相信。而且说是公交站，其实只是一个竖着的路标而已。  
莱因哈特抱着吉尔菲艾斯站在那儿。罗严塔尔却没有抱着奥贝斯坦，奥贝斯坦直接距离地面几十厘米那样地漂浮着。  
“还有一分钟，车就到了。”莱因哈特说，“你准备好了公交卡了吗？对了他们两个算不算人口，要不要算钱。”  
“不知道。”罗严塔尔很没精神地说，起得太早了，他现在眼皮还打架呢。  
回答莱因哈特的奥贝斯坦：“我要，吉尔菲艾斯不要。”  
“为什么？”莱因哈特好奇地问。  
“吉尔菲艾斯现在还不会说人类的语言，而我会了。”奥贝斯坦飘到了前面，“好像车来了。”

莱因哈特远远就看到通体橙色的云朵公交从蓝天里飞过来，它有些跌跌撞撞地在莱因哈特面前停下。接着由云所做的车门打开，莱因哈特抱着吉尔菲艾斯走了进去，接着是奥贝斯坦飘了进去，最后才是罗严塔尔。  
比起外面像是被柠檬糖和橙子味的奶油刷过，云朵公交的内部看起来像是由好吃的各种颜色的食物糊上去的，比如窗户是透明的玻璃糖做的，灯是由香蕉味的棉花糖做的，小桌子是由大大的波板糖拼接而成的，椅子那么软，一定是由话梅糖垫了个底然后再铺上一层甜甜的姜丝和奶油花。莱因哈特实在很想尝上一口。  
奇怪的是整列云朵公交不像其他的云朵公交，里面没有司机，也没有乘客。  
“欢迎乘坐云朵公交零号线！”一声朝气十足的叫喊把莱因哈特吓了一跳。接着那个声音就变得轻柔了下来：“好久没能看到新的乘客了！我是第229号云朵公交的司机，还是实习生！我们要走咯！”  
莱因哈特还是没有看到司机在哪儿，接着他感受到云朵公交的振动频率和说话时的声音是一样的，终于明白，这列云朵公交就是一朵巨大巨大的中空的云啊。

“金发的去坐正驾驶的位置吧，黑发的去坐副驾驶的位置吧，那里风景会更好的。”那个声音还在说，灰云已经先于他说的话飘到了副驾驶的位置。  
罗严塔尔这才有点清醒，他开心地跑了过去，但灰云一点也没有让开位置的迹象。  
“你去其他地方吧，这个位置是我的……喂，罗严塔尔，”奥贝斯坦根本无力阻止罗严塔尔把他抱起来放在膝盖上的动作，他只得妥协，“罗严塔尔，请稍微把我往左边放一点，我被太阳晒到了。”  
莱因哈特也没有任何异议地抱着吉尔菲艾斯坐到了驾驶座的位置，他好奇地摸了摸前面那些看起来是操纵云朵公交的按钮。  
“我今天的搭档，也就是司机缪拉没有来，售票员法伦海特也因为感冒不来了……只得我一列车来了，不过放心吧，我一定把你们送到目的地。”橙色的云朵公交说话了，“所以也不收你们这一趟的车费啦。”  
莱因哈特点了点头，他对云朵公交道了谢：“我们要去云上城堡的最高处。”  
“是的呀，这列车的确是开往那里。”橙色的云朵公交说，“总之你们握紧了……”  
“为什么要握……”罗严塔尔刚想发问，就被一瞬间而来的后坐力给逼得后仰，突然失重的眩晕感和从窗户吹进来的大风让他睁不开眼睛。  
“好刺激！”莱因哈特却显得很开心，虽然下一秒就笑不起来了，吉尔菲艾斯哗啦一下就吹到了云朵公交的最底部去了。  
奥贝斯坦稍微好点，他被勾在了公交中间的挂钩上。  
橙色的云朵公交则完全没有理解乘客们的苦恼，他哼着谁听不懂的歌，欢快地前进了。橙色的像奶油的云朵飞快地在天空中翱翔，耶，缪拉和法伦海特都不在，终于可以自己随便飞啦，好开心。

莱因哈特起身把被风压在车里面最后面的吉尔菲艾斯给抱了回来，顺便也把奥贝斯坦也给解救下来递给好像是因为低血糖不省人事的罗严塔尔。  
“他需要吃点糖补充能量吗？”莱因哈特有点担心地说。  
“……不，他只是睡着了。”奥贝斯坦坐在罗严塔尔的膝盖上，“他昨晚没睡好。”  
“哦，那拜托云朵公交，请你把你的歌声收得轻一些吧，我的朋友睡着了。”莱因哈特拍了拍橙色云朵公交。  
“好痒……哈哈，你不要摸那里……”橙色云朵公交忽然大笑，把莱因哈特又吓到了。  
“抱歉抱歉。”莱因哈特连忙道歉。  
“没事，只有那里别摸就好。”橙色云朵公交说，“好吧，我不唱歌了，但你要陪我说话才可以。”  
“好吧。”莱因哈特想了想，答应了。

吉尔菲艾斯望着窗外飞过的层层叠叠的白云还有不认识的小鸟，被莱因哈特紧紧抱着，觉得自己也变成了一颗流着草莓糖心的牛奶糖，要化掉了。  
莱因哈特也没想到他与有趣的橙色云朵公交相谈甚欢。橙色云朵公交会跟莱因哈特谈云上城堡之上的趣事，莱因哈特问他为什么知道那么多，他爽朗地笑着说：“因为我飞得很高，也看到很多事情啊。”  
“那你知道我的吉尔菲艾斯什么时候才会变成红色，有什么时候才能跟我说话呢？”莱因哈特请教懂很多的橙色云朵。  
“关于奇迹的事情不归我管啊，”橙色云朵公交有些不好意思地说，“喏，不过好像云上城堡的最高处是会发生奇迹的地方……那就是云上城堡的最高处了，我们马上要着陆了。”  
“传说说的是‘如果你想找寻一个奇迹的话，那就去云上城堡的最高处吧。’”灰云忽然插嘴道。  
“这不是差不多嘛。”橙色云朵公交被反驳了，显得很不开心的样子。  
“明明不一样。”奥贝斯坦才不管奇怪的橙色云朵呢，他就自顾自地说下去，“不要随便误导别人。”  
“好啦，你们别吵了，我们就快到了。”莱因哈特往前面望去，望见被云朵层层叠叠包裹着的地方，好像是一座山，又好像是个湖泊。  
好吧，莱因哈特看清楚了，那座山的最高处是一个湖泊。  
“我们走吧。”橙色云朵公交像开始那样飞快地俯冲下去。莱因哈特这回吸取了教训，把吉尔菲艾斯给搂紧了。而奥贝斯坦想着要抓着什么的时候，罗严塔尔睡醒了，下意识把他抱住了。  
大家都平安降落，只是头发和衣服都风吹得乱糟糟的。

“欢迎下回继续乘坐云上城堡零号公交线，我叫毕典菲尔特，一定要认准我的橙色标记哦！”橙色云朵公交对着他的乘客说，“再见！”说着就飞了起来。  
“他为什么不把我们送到最高处？”罗严塔尔望了望背后这片山坡，虽然没有树木，上面的泥土也很薄，几乎只有草皮。  
“他说公交线路就是这样的。”莱因哈特回答道，“走吧，我们上去吧，我们找一下路。”  
罗严塔尔只得点点头：“好吧，走吧，奥贝斯坦……等等，奥贝斯坦……”  
“我和吉尔菲艾斯先去看看怎么走。”声音响在上方，对云来说，这点高度和坡度来说简直不算什么。  
“吉尔菲艾斯什么时候不见的？”莱因哈特也吓了一跳。  
微红的云蹦蹦跳跳地蹦了下来，蹦到了金发少年怀里，然后又蹦回高处去了。  
莱因哈特只得无奈地笑了：“好吧，要小心哦。”

灰云飘在最前面，微红的云跟在后面，一蹦一蹦的。  
“……前面还有一个山坡。”飘到了山脊处后，奥贝斯坦无情地宣布。  
“到底哪里是最高处啊。山坡一个接一个的……我以前都不知道有这么个地方。”不知道翻了多少座山的时候，罗严塔尔抱怨道。  
“就是那里。”莱因哈特也来到了山脊处，他拿出自己研制的云上城堡定位地图，指着对面那座山道，“前面那座就是了。”  
“真的？”罗严塔尔本来想坐下来休息了，然而灰云就那么匀速地飘下了山，他也只得站起来。  
“真的。”莱因哈特点点头，他对着在身边的云说，“吉尔菲艾斯，累吗，要不你坐在我肩膀上吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯在原地蹦了蹦，证明他并不累……不小心，蹦空了，加速度翻滚着下了山。  
“哎哎哎，别那么着急啊。”莱因哈特来不及抓住滚下去的吉尔菲艾斯，直接跑下了斜坡。  
山脊上只留下罗严塔尔一个人吹风，远远已经看不到莱因哈特和他的云了，不知道还要爬多少山，罗严塔尔已经不想再爬山又下山了，他对着看不见的莱因哈特喊道：“我在这儿等你们——”

山里传来了一模一样的回声，不管莱因哈特听到没有，罗严塔尔寻了一处空地就躺下了。  
“唔……天突然阴下来了，这是要下雨吗？”忽然感觉到湿润的水汽和阴下来的天空，罗严塔尔遮住了眼睛。  
“笨蛋罗严塔尔。”上方就传来了这样的声音。  
“等等我哪里笨了？”罗严塔尔移开手，就看到了熟悉的灰云停在他的上方，“……奥贝斯坦，你没跟他们一起走啊？”  
奥贝斯坦定定地望了底下的人类片刻，不知道该说什么好地叹了口气，飘到了罗严塔尔的怀里。  
“……真好。”罗严塔尔翻了个身，把湿湿软软的灰云抱在怀里，亲了一口，“你看世界上的云有那么多，白云那么多，灰云也那么多，但我最喜欢你了。”  
“哦。”奥贝斯坦被罗严塔尔的怀抱挤压成一块，感觉自己像湿毛巾那样要滴水了。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”罗严塔尔低声问怀里的云。  
“你很烦。”奥贝斯坦冷冷回答。  
“你喜欢我吗？”罗严塔尔执着地问道。  
“还行。”奥贝斯坦的语气依然冰冷。  
“还行是多喜欢啦？”罗严塔尔对这个回答不满意。  
灰云伸出小小的像触角一样的云块，轻轻地碰了碰人类的嘴唇：“这种。”  
罗严塔尔闻言把脸埋在了软软的灰云身上，以湿冷的温度抵消脸上的热度。  
“我跟你说，奥贝斯坦，作为一朵云，你真是太犯规了。”

这边莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯已经爬到对面的山坡了，莱因哈特听到了罗严塔尔喊的，也对着山那边喊了一声：“知道了，那就等着我们吧！”  
“不过……好像，这里还不是最高处，我的仪器似乎是坏了。”莱因哈特苦恼地说，“我记得最高处的山上有一个蓝色的湖泊，可是这边都没看到那个湖泊。”  
吉尔菲艾斯蹦到莱因哈特面前，蹦得很高，似乎是安慰有些沮丧的莱因哈特。  
“不过没关系，总会找到的，我们继续走吧。”莱因哈特摸了摸跳起来的吉尔菲艾斯，“一起加油哦。”  
一个小时之后，莱因哈特累得不行，他坐在一座山的高处，实在是没有力气再往前走了：“……到底是在哪里呢？”  
有什么蹭着他的手，莱因哈特看到吉尔菲艾斯似乎是想要拉起他的手，但吉尔菲艾斯很快放开他，沿着山路往一边蹦去了。  
“你要去哪，吉尔菲艾斯？”莱因哈特不明白，但吉尔菲艾斯在前面的路上等着他的样子，他只得打起精神跟上。  
这边的山的泥土似乎要厚一些，莱因哈特都看到了路上有星星点点的绿草与矮小的小雏菊，而随着吉尔菲艾斯前进的路，这些花花草草越来越多。  
吉尔菲艾斯不再往前进了，他在一个较为平坦的山坡尽头等莱因哈特走过来。  
莱因哈特也走了过去：“吉尔菲艾斯，你到底想让我看……”  
莱因哈特一瞬间屏住了呼吸，他没有看到湖泊，他看到海。  
的确是蓝色的，面前是一大片凹地，温柔摇曳的矢车菊花海，花在风中云里，像一片片蓝紫色暮霭。莱因哈特不知道是谁在什么时候将蓝紫色的花种在了这儿，又因为云雾环绕，被高空中望下来的他误认为是湖泊。  
“……这就是，云上城堡的最高处了吗？”莱因哈特喃喃道。吉尔菲艾斯盘踞在一片草地上，本来是想摊平了，但是又鼓了起来，他要拉莱因哈特过来。  
莱因哈特被吉尔菲艾斯拉到了柔软的草地上坐下。  
“的确是奇迹。”蓝色花海的风吹面而来，似乎风都是蓝色的，莱因哈特闭上眼，“我没有看过这么多的花。”云上城堡几乎没有泥土，人们生活在云朵搭成的大陆之上，没有什么花花草草，而且因为实在太高了，连鸟儿都很少。人们除非是从地上带来泥土，但也只能种不多的花。  
莱因哈特在这之前甚至没有看到过那么多的小雏菊，一路走过来零零星星的小雏菊让莱因哈特已经够吃惊了，更何况面前的矢车菊花海。  
“真好看，”莱因哈特躺了下去，“真想睡一觉。”  
吉尔菲艾斯待在他的身边，云朵边缘跟着花海一同摇曳。

“这是云上城堡的奇迹……那么，我们的奇迹在哪里呢，吉尔菲艾斯？”莱因哈特转过头，一根手指戳进云朵里，稍微卷了卷，又放了开。  
无法听到吉尔菲艾斯说话，莱因哈特就自己说了起来。  
“小时候还不住在这个地方的时候，也还不认识罗严塔尔和米达麦亚他们，我家门口有一大片的云朵田野。那里的土比这边还要薄，地上只在下雨时长各种蘑菇和苔藓，不下雨的时候，田野就像一个充满着云朵的巨型迷宫，不用担心走不出去，因为总会走出去的。真的很好玩，可以不蒙黑布剧玩捉迷藏，只是姐姐经常不在家，只能自己一个人去，一个人也不能玩捉迷藏……那时候想着要是有谁可以跟我一起玩捉迷藏就好了，哪怕就在下雨天的时候站在云朵田野里看看雨，看着云雾缥缈，雨水落下去的地方长出大大小小的蘑菇……真的很好玩。”莱因哈特断断续续地讲述没有对任何人说出去的回忆，“后来姐姐说附近没有人可以陪我玩，带着我搬家，虽然有朋友陪我玩，但是总觉得……不那么够似的。”  
“看过云朵里的彩虹，一座是彩虹，一座是霓，不知道能不能爬上去，因为每次到彩虹底下它就消失不见了；也看过云海里的鲸，那只鲸鱼飘到了云上城堡，然后又飘走了；也看过流星落到云里，只是晚上不能随便出门，就无法跑去看掉在云里的星星，第二天的太阳太亮了，所以星星就不见了。”莱因哈特对吉尔菲艾斯说，他伸手揽过他的云，“还有很多好玩的事情，要是我有一个朋友的话，我一定全部跟他说。我小时候的梦想，就是和朋友一起，去看许多美丽的很少人能看到的新奇的风景。”  
“总觉得我的梦想要实现了。”莱因哈特轻轻合上眼睛，亲昵地贴着吉尔菲艾斯软乎乎的身体，“其实你不变红也没有关系，并不会因为你不变红我就不喜欢你了，你永远是的的吉尔菲艾斯。”  
不行，吉尔菲艾斯着急地说，这不可以，我一定会努力变红的，因为那是你希望的。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你在说什么？”莱因哈特隐隐约约听到了什么声音，但不确切，他将耳朵凑在吉尔菲艾斯身上。  
但真的什么都听不到，也许是风声太大了，现在是快要傍晚的时候，云上城堡的人称呼傍晚的风与清晨的风为“潮风”，如同地上海洋的潮汐升起和降落一般，这个时候的风总是那么大。  
莱因哈特有些失落，但他还是微笑着枕着吉尔菲艾斯，说一些不为人知的秘密。

有什么正在发生，莱因哈特闭上眼，只觉得怀中的吉尔菲艾斯变得温暖，一定是被日光照多了所以温暖，他在心里想，他还想多感受一下这样柔软干燥温暖的吉尔菲艾斯。  
因此第一抹霞光落在吉尔菲艾斯身上时，莱因哈特还闭着眼沐浴温暖的风与矢车菊的花香。  
但等莱因哈特伸了个懒腰，再睁开眼，有什么还在发生。他看到他怀中的云，他的吉尔菲艾斯已经不是微红的颜色，而是粉红。莱因哈特瞪大了眼睛，而吉尔菲艾斯变得越来越红了，他变成橙红，大红，又像是玫瑰红，深红，接着莱因哈特的眼睛依旧不够用了，吉尔菲艾斯像是吸满了与红有关的色彩。  
莱因哈特舍不得移开视线。  
暮时的夕阳正将千缕万缕红色的丝线编进这朵云里，这是距离最为遥远的一次编织，这份织品无比细腻，细密到看不到任何针脚。距离云上城堡不到八分钟的光的旅程里，夕阳瞬息之间抖了抖无数次光线，偷换了一次又一次的颜色；它比任何纺织家还要熟稔，它甚至不夸大喜功，因为这一切都是在无比静谧的几乎静止的时光里发生的。将红织入云中的同时，夕阳  
一点点地将光明、温暖与爱一并织入这朵云里。  
莱因哈特才会觉得他的吉尔菲艾斯甚至变得微微烫手了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……你变得好红好红。”莱因哈特生怕打断了这场绝妙的纺织过程，他声音低了又低，他又忍不住想说些什么，“特别特别特别红，特别特别特别好看的红。”  
“真的吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯刚开口就被自己吓了一跳。他发现他的声音是那么大，回荡在夕阳的暖光里，不再是以前那样的轻柔的，风都会吹散的声音。他为自己的屋里微微红了脸，可是他的那么点红已经看不清了。  
莱因哈特就那么静静注视着云朵的变化，直到他真的不再变得更红了才小心翼翼地捧起云。  
“真的，真的，你变得好红好红，”莱因哈特又把吉尔菲艾斯举了起来，他站了起来，奔跑了起来，寻找了更高的更容易沐浴夕阳的地方，“更高一点，也许还能变得更红呢！”  
“……莱因哈特大人把我举得好高啊。”吉尔菲艾斯望着高空的云，又望了望底下的山坡和花海。  
莱因哈特认真地注视着了一分钟，发现吉尔菲艾斯真的不再变颜色了才把他抱入怀里，然后跑到花海里，四处寻找着一朵最美的花，想戴在吉尔菲艾斯的头上。  
几乎是三分钟后，莱因哈特才试探着问。  
“等等，吉尔菲艾斯，你刚刚是不是说话了？”  
“是的，莱因哈特大人！”  
“再多说一点！”  
“好的，莱因哈特大人！”  
“说吧！”  
“……等等，您想让我说什么呢！”  
“你喜欢我吗，吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“我喜欢你，莱因哈特大人。”  
“我也喜欢你，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
莱因哈特终于在花海里找到了一朵他认为的最美的矢车菊，插在了吉尔菲艾斯的云上。  
“喜欢吗？吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“……还……还好，喜欢的！”

罗严塔尔都快在这边的山坡睡着了，结果看到了对面山坡下奔跑着冲下来的莱因哈特。  
“吉尔菲艾斯他变红啦——”  
“真的哦——”  
“超红的——”  
“罗严塔尔——你也来看看嘛——”  
回声传了一遍又一遍，罗严塔尔无奈地大声回答了一句：“好了——我听到了——”  
“你变灰的时候我怎么都没有那么开心。”罗严塔尔对着他身边的灰云说道。  
“那是因为我本来就是灰的。”奥贝斯坦回答。  
“是哦，而且你变灰是很容易。”罗严塔尔似乎是完全忘记了那时候不知道浇多少水差点让奥贝斯坦直接变成雨下下来了。  
“比起这个……”奥贝斯坦望着漫天的火烧云和云间的沉星。

“我们怎么回去？”莱因哈特的兴奋劲在如此的奔跑中消耗得差不多了，主要是因为体力不允许，不然他准能再跑个三天三夜。  
“……嗯，奥贝斯坦说他有办法。”罗严塔尔也很不确定。  
奥贝斯坦慢悠悠地飘到了吉尔菲艾斯面前：“听说你能说话了。”  
“嗯！可以的！”吉尔菲艾斯的兴奋劲也不亚于莱因哈特，从他风中飘荡的身影就看出来了。  
“走吧，吉尔菲艾斯，我们一起去问问看他们愿不愿意帮忙。”奥贝斯坦在下一阵风中飘起，往远方飞去。  
“哎？”吉尔菲艾斯还不明白。  
但是莱因哈特似乎很不愿意跟刚会说话的吉尔菲艾斯分开：“奥贝斯坦一个人去不可以吗？”  
“借一下下就好了，不会弄丢的。”罗严塔尔在心中翻了个白眼地劝说道。  
“我马上救回来了，莱因哈特大人不要担心。”吉尔菲艾斯宽慰着说，顺着那阵风，追上了奥贝斯坦的脚步。  
一朵灰云和一朵红云一下子迎着风飞了起来。他们飞到了更高处的云朵里，很快不见了。比起莱因哈特仰着头的紧张，罗严塔尔躺在草地上，嘴巴里叼着不知道哪儿来的草茎，优哉游哉地哼着歌。

不到十分钟后，云上城堡的最高处……还要高的云层里。七分钟前，奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯回来了，带着厚厚的像是彩色毛毯的云层回来了。  
“罗严塔尔，试着爬上去，最好是趴着，对，就那样。”奥贝斯坦在云层的最前端指示道，在往常罗严塔尔一定会质疑这样的姿势不够帅气，但如今罗严塔尔只得听从，这可不是在云上城堡，直接就在云里，脚一踩空就会掉下去的。  
可在罗严塔尔趴上去的时候，莱因哈特干脆地站到了吉尔菲艾斯后边的那些云朵上。  
“……喂，凭什么我要趴着啊。”罗严塔尔不满地问前面的灰云。  
“那样比较安全，罗严塔尔，趴着压强比较小，好了，快抱着我。”奥贝斯坦才不管罗严塔尔怎么想，但很奇怪罗严塔尔没有继续反驳了。  
罗严塔尔有些害羞地抱住了面前的云。  
“莱因哈特大人，也请抱着我。”吉尔菲艾斯也这么跟莱因哈特要求了，莱因哈特手臂一张，就把吉尔菲艾斯搂在了怀里。  
吉尔菲艾斯发现被站着的莱因哈特腾空抱着，虽然起不到任何安全保护作用，但是被莱因哈特抱着是最喜欢的事情了。

“我们要飞了。”奥贝斯坦说。  
这一片云层随着风往前飞去，如同魔法飞毯。  
罗严塔尔把身子俯得更低，接着他小心翼翼地张开了眼，往底下望去，呀地叫了一声。  
莱因哈特差点摔倒，但他很快站稳了身体，他尝试着望向底下，也发出了赞叹的声音。  
莱因哈特和罗严塔尔都是第一次如此俯瞰云上城堡。无比壮观、巍峨却又无比温柔的云上城堡如今被暮时的光给笼罩，像是披上了一层极薄的轻纱，浅金，玫瑰红，紫罗兰，灰蓝，各式各样的颜色都能在此刻的云上城堡之上找到。这如同梦中才有的仙境。  
“我做过这样的梦。”莱因哈特喃喃地说道。  
“我也做过，以为只是梦呢。”罗严塔尔将下巴搭在灰云上，“居然是真的。”  
风温柔地吹过他们的脸，吹起他们的头发，底下的云朵飞毯温暖柔软，将他们与他们的梦都给托了起来，在此刻的天空之上。  
所有的男孩都有过飞上天空的梦想，有的男孩忘记了，而有的男孩始终记得；有的男孩无法完成，而有的男孩却做到了。  
“如果晚上来飞的话，会不会到星之大海里面去，伸手就能抓到星星……那样。”莱因哈特的声音很轻，也许因为此刻的经历太过美妙的缘故，他的话都要被风吹散了。他其实已经看到了星星，但云朵越飞越低了。  
“没试过，不知道。”罗严塔尔也是一样，他有些别扭地不愿意承认他心中也渴望这些，他试探着说，“那下回试试看吧。”

等到云朵飞毯带着他们到地面时，已经看不到夕阳了，只剩下最后的暮光，和越来越多的星星。  
“欢迎下次光临。”吉尔菲艾斯忽然说。  
“嗯？”莱因哈特疑惑道。  
“那些云对我们说的，它们说‘谢谢搭乘云朵飞毯，欢迎下次光临’！”奥贝斯坦解释道。  
“……下回还能继续吗？！”罗严塔尔伸了个懒腰。  
“不知道。”吉尔菲艾斯说，“因为我们不能常常见到那群‘热爱变成云朵飞毯’的云们，不是所有的云都愿意变成飞毯送我们回家的。”  
“也不是所有的云都有那么好的体力把两个人类给托起来。”奥贝斯坦的语气像是在教训两个人类似的，“所以下回最好还是确定好准确详细的计划……”  
罗严塔尔飞快地捧起灰云亲了一下，灰云就闭嘴了。

“姐姐！”莱因哈特远远就看到了家门口站着的安妮罗杰。  
“你们都回来了啊，来吃饭了，罗严塔尔也一起来吧。”安妮罗杰也正好回家，身后还跟着一位短发的美少年，“今天小希来，所以我们做红豆饭哦。”

见到姐姐身后的那位短发美少年，莱因哈特顿时脸红。  
短发美少年笑着走到他的面前，大方地伸出手，声音清脆：“好久不见啊，莱因哈特。”  
“好久不见，希尔德。”莱因哈特也只得伸出手，和叫希尔德的少年握了握。  
“跟在你后面跳着的是什么，是云吗？”希尔德看到了莱因哈特的吉尔菲艾斯。  
“是的。”莱因哈特这才想起来要介绍一下吉尔菲艾斯和罗严塔尔他们，“他是吉尔菲艾斯，而这位是罗严塔尔，他身边的那朵云叫奥贝斯坦。这个……女孩，她叫，希尔德。”女孩这个词用了重音。  
希尔德微笑着眨眨眼，和新认识的朋友打了招呼。她拍了拍两朵云，云发出了人才有的声音，她明显是吓了一跳。  
“……神奇的云。”希尔德若有所思地说，“我能再摸摸吗？”  
“不能。”莱因哈特和罗严塔尔异口同声地回答。  
“好吧。”希尔德有些失望地说，“我还没有见过会说话的云呢。”  
“你们在说什么？”安妮罗杰走了过来，“为什么还不进房间？”  
希尔德亲昵地挽起安妮罗杰的手臂，推着她进了房间，低声嘟囔着：“安妮姐姐，我不跟他们玩了。”

安妮罗杰煮的红豆饭是想象中的香糯可口，青春期的少年少女们完美解决了安妮罗杰所做的食物。希尔德和罗严塔尔在饭后就道谢并告别。饭桌前只剩下一对姐弟和一朵红云了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯就像红豆那么可爱，”莱因哈特将红云举给安妮罗杰看，“你看，他真的变红了。”  
“我就说云上城堡的最高处是可以找到奇迹的地方，”安妮罗杰伸手将弟弟手中抱着的红云放在两人中间，“吉尔菲艾斯现在能说话了吧，弟弟也可以有解闷的朋友了。”  
“要和弟弟做好朋友哦。”安妮罗杰一只手摸了摸红色的云，另一只手摸了摸莱因哈特金色的头发。  
莱因哈特重重地点头。  
红色的云伸出小触角：“莱因哈特大人，我们来拉钩吧。”  
莱因哈特很开心地伸出小拇指：“来拉钩。”  
安妮罗杰微笑道：“不知道为什么今天就想做红豆饭，总觉得是有意义的呢。”

莱因哈特不算漫长的春假结束在一个温暖的晴日。  
从早上开始，一切就显得磕磕绊绊又匆匆忙忙。  
“哎呀，我找不到我的领结了！”在柜子里翻腾着校服的莱因哈特着急地说。  
“这里这里，莱因哈特大人。”红云顶着小小的领结蹦到了莱因哈特面前。  
“谢谢你，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特感激地拿过领结，戴上。  
“等等，我刚刚想找什么来着？”莱因哈特继续在衣柜里翻找，“真是的，不过一个多月没上课，为什么东西都找不到了。”  
“是这个吗？”红云勤勤恳恳地将西装外套从衣服堆里挖出来，并驮了过来。  
“是的，是校服外套。”莱因哈特终于找到了他找了半天的校服外套，拉过，并套上。  
“莱因哈特大人，校服扣子扣错了哦……”红云提醒道。  
莱因哈特低头一看，只得解开重新扣。  
“莱因哈特大人，领结没有戴正哦……”红云干脆地飘了起来，在莱因哈特的领结上挤了挤，“莱因哈特大人，领结已经戴正了！”  
“哦，哦，谢谢吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特低头将配套的皮鞋给穿上。  
“莱因哈特大人，头发有点乱，”红云蹦上莱因哈特的头发上，顺利地将几撮不听话翘起的头发给压了下去，等等，还没有压下去，那就多压一会儿。  
莱因哈特在最后一刻拿起了姐姐准备好的面包和牛奶，冲出了房间。  
“别忘了带书包，莱因哈特大人。”红云无奈地提醒已经跑出去好多步的莱因哈特，“还有最后一件事，请把我装在书包里，莱因哈特大人。”  
莱因哈特跑回家，将吉尔菲艾斯塞进了书包里，他忍不住抱怨道：“你知道吗？你最近长得有点快了……”拿出几本书，才能勉强把吉尔菲艾斯给挤压着塞进去。  
吉尔菲艾斯在黑暗的书包里无言地叹气，加大了双倍水量当然得双倍地长。接着他听到了敲门声，和熟悉的应答声。接着是快速奔跑的喘气声。吉尔菲艾斯在黑暗中剧烈颠簸，但是莱因哈特低笑声简直连绵不绝。

“来了来了就来了……”正做了一个美梦的罗严塔尔睁开惺忪的睡眼，有气无力地对外答道。  
然而等罗严塔尔在心中挣扎了无数次，鼓起勇气离开温暖的被窝和被窝里可爱的灰云，没好气地打开门，急切的敲门声仿佛是幻觉。  
外面根本没有人嘛！  
大清早的敲门声！  
哪个混蛋的恶作剧！  
罗严塔尔看着身边飘过的朵朵白云，怎么也找不到敲门的人。

吉尔菲艾斯无奈地叹了口气。  
“不要叹气嘛，吉尔菲艾斯，我只是为了让罗严塔尔也跟着我一起早睡早起，我难道不是为了他好吗？”莱因哈特忍不住又要笑了。他跑出去了很远，他现在要去坐云朵公交去上课。  
“好吧好吧，我会为你保守这个秘密的。”吉尔菲艾斯笑着回答道，他纵容地想，重重敲了敲罗严塔尔的门然后跑走了的莱因哈特大人，也是那么可爱呢！

“嗨，又是你啊。”  
莱因哈特眼前停下的不再是云上城堡常见到雪白的云朵公交，而是橙色的云朵公交。  
“是我，你是毕典菲尔特是吗？”  
“是我是我……”橙色云朵公交打开了门，乘客们鱼贯而入，莱因哈特在最后才上车。  
只是这回驾驶座上有着一位灰色头发灰色眼睛的青年，他回头对最后的莱因哈特说，声音温和：“欢迎乘坐云朵公交，这是103号线。”  
“一云朵币。”有着水色眼眸，银白色头发的美丽青年拿着一个箱子，“请投币。”  
莱因哈特投了两枚。  
“一云朵币就可以哦。”水色眼眸的青年提醒道。  
“不，是两枚。”找了位置坐下的莱因哈特笑着说，伸出两根手指，“就是两枚。”

“除了我还有一片云。”  
莱因哈特一边说，一边打开书包，对着里面的红云喊了一声。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，出来透个气吧。”

终

论吉尔菲艾斯的一百点妙用  
文/内心十分波动甚至想写一篇傻白甜の帝国名花  
《如何养出一朵红色的云》莱吉莱番外

致亲爱的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆先生：  
请务必看完这则手册，你将会得到无与伦比的收获。  
手动比心。

你亲爱的  
Wojiushizaihulv养云论坛  
不愿意透露姓名的某某某

1.首先，你要有一朵吉尔菲艾斯云。  
2.然后，你必须要叫莱因哈特。  
3.再者，确认你的吉尔菲艾斯云已经升级为库德思必客·瑞德·吉尔菲艾斯，也就是三点零完全版本。  
4.最后，你可以阅读后面的九十六条了。  
5.这是第五条。  
6.吉尔菲艾斯在晴天的时候可以用作遮阳云。  
7.比（反）防（正）晒（你）霜（也）还（不）好（会）用（晒）哦（黑）。  
8.第七条的适用场合：在甜品店门口等待草莓甜筒的你。  
9.第七条的适用方法：先满足前三条，你的吉尔菲艾斯会默默地飘到了你的头上，给你遮太阳。  
10.这是自动技能，无须特殊程序激活。  
11.吉尔菲艾斯在下雨天的时候可以当雨伞啦。  
12.当然你要小心地它会不会变成雨下下来。  
13.好吧，我知道你不会那么做的，你会把他抱在怀里，不让他淋湿。  
14.吉尔菲艾斯在冷的时候当做围脖，是一条红色围脖，十分时尚，还会根据你的体温自动收紧，也可以用语言命令啦。  
15.什么，你说那样太残忍了。不会啦，靠近一点就会暖和哦。你暖和，他也会暖和哦。  
16.吉尔菲艾斯在很热的时候也可以用来扇风，将他摊成三厘米厚的为佳，然后让他对着脸移动身体。  
17.请不要合上这则手册！  
18.可以把吉尔菲艾斯放在鱼缸里，里面也可以养很多东西。  
19.比如星星。  
20.至于星星要怎么摘到，不是这则手册所要教的事。  
21.简单一点的话可以试试看养点花花草草，在吉尔菲艾斯头上养上一株豆芽菜吧少年！  
22.或者养一个你也是可以的，但是吉尔菲艾斯要变得很大很大，你才能在他的云朵小屋里安睡。  
23.你听说过河蚌吗？  
24.吉尔菲艾斯说不定可以磨出一颗珍珠呢！  
25.这个用途你一定试过了！吉尔菲艾斯是一个完美的枕头！  
26.甚至是一床被子！好吧，感觉夏天才能盖，冬天有点冷。  
27.看到这里你总算露出了一点点微笑，完美的灯光调节仪你一定也试过了，不过现在他变红了，只能发出红光了。  
28.不要悲伤，不要心急，请订购云朵漂白液，链接：wojiushizaihulv.shopping.id123456.com  
29.还有云朵增白剂，云朵荧光剂，可以把云朵变得好吃的草莓粉，苹果粉，甘梅粉，孜然粉，胡椒粉，感到震惊吗少年？你没听说过，这个世界有食云族吗？  
30.不要因此愤怒，虽然我们也坚决抵制食用野生云朵，但是人工饲养的云朵健康安全营养美味，你可以试试看。  
31.你居然还没有尝过吉尔菲尔斯的味道？  
32.吉尔菲艾斯一定是一道美食。  
33.渴的时候撕一片尝尝看哦。  
34.吉尔菲艾斯还可以放在伞的里侧，他可以帮着你扛伞。  
35.想高就高，想低就低，别人一定会用羡慕的眼神看着你。  
36.吉尔菲艾斯可以用来放风筝，多拉风啊。  
37.比那个叫罗严塔尔的人的云飞得高，你开心吗？  
38.吉尔菲艾斯可以去学习云朵飞毯的技巧，以后你就可以让他扛着你到处飞了。  
39.我也想飞QAQ  
40.吉尔菲艾斯牌眼罩，完美遮光，让你度过无光的睡眠。  
41.吉尔菲艾斯可以驮着衣服，为你找到任何想要找的东西。  
42.包括六岁时的洋娃娃。  
43.是吉尔菲艾斯在床底下找到的。  
44.请不要把旧时的童年回忆销毁，你的姐姐正对你这么说。  
45.吉尔菲艾斯还可以用作擦脸。  
46.擦地板。  
47.擦玻璃。  
48.好好好，不擦不擦。  
49.擦澡呢？  
50.上面这条划掉。  
51.吉尔菲艾斯是保温杯外的贴心小棉袄。  
52.妈的还有一半我要怎么扯o(￣ヘ￣o＃)  
53.吉尔菲艾斯还可以用来做模特。  
54.请打开电脑，打开云搜引擎，输入鲸鱼，然后让吉尔菲艾斯学着你最满意的图片变成鲸鱼的样子。  
55.然后你就可以对着云朵鲸鱼画鲸鱼了。  
56.同理你可以得到云朵松鼠，云朵小鸟，云朵烟囱，云朵台灯，等等模特。  
57.360度全方位的模特，完美满足你的画图需求。  
58.你还可以让他变成你，代你去上课。  
59.请让吉尔菲艾斯回答同学和老师：“因为昨天掉进去了油漆桶，所以我皮肤是红的。”  
60.识破几率为百分之九十九。  
61.但少年就是要勇敢冒险，请加油。  
62.喜欢猫吗？可以让吉尔菲艾斯变成一只红色的猫，每天撸猫哦。  
63.红色猎犬也不错嘛，虽然叼回来的大概都是圆盘状的云。  
64.……怎么还有这么多条。  
65.吉尔菲艾斯可以用来翻书。  
66.帮你做笔记。  
67.督促你好好学习。  
68.吉尔菲艾斯在前期的云朵增量模型是一篇完美的论文。  
69.得到奖学金请别忘了给吉尔菲艾斯浇水奖励他。  
70.对了，差点忘记了，吉尔菲艾斯的自动浇水装置完全可以申请专利。  
71.我们论坛有意向购买，请联系我们。  
72.给我们打八折好不好？  
73.吉尔菲艾斯还可以变成透明的水蒸气，请打开冰箱，让他进去，过一晚，就可以凝结成云。  
74.吉尔菲艾斯还可以变作雨，请打开烘干机，让他蒸发，再重复上一个步骤。  
75.吉尔菲艾斯还可以变作雪，请打开烘干机，让他融化再蒸发，重复上上个步骤。  
76.吉尔菲艾斯还可以变作冰，参见上一条。  
77.然后你会发现，吉尔菲艾斯还是云的时候最可爱了。  
78.以下是特殊用途。  
79.如果你觉得吉尔菲艾斯有一天不够红了。  
80.可以再次去往云上城堡的高处沐浴那儿的夕阳。  
81.当然还有一个更加简单的办法，请亲吻他。  
82.有百分之零点零零零一的概率，吉尔菲艾斯会爆炸成一朵粉色的蘑菇云。  
83.其余时候只是膨胀着变红而已。  
84.这好像是一种奇妙的生物反应。  
85.就跟你被亲也会脸红一样嘛非要我说出来嘛！  
86.吉尔菲艾斯也可以被你当做一个朋友。  
87.一个亲人。  
88.一个恋人。  
89.被当做朋友的吉尔菲艾斯，和你分享快乐，承担悲伤，一起欢笑，一起哭泣。  
90.被当做亲人的吉尔菲艾斯，与你相依靠着，一起走下去。  
91.被当做恋人的吉尔菲艾斯，用来爱。  
92.用来陪伴。  
93.用来擦拭眼泪。  
94.用来见证微笑。  
95.用来拥抱。  
96.用来亲吻。  
97.请拥抱他。  
98.请亲吻他。  
99.请爱他。  
100.完，感谢阅读。  
后记：  
真的写完啦！希望大家阅读愉快！灰云的罗奥番外看我心情吧，毕竟罗奥坑那么多，不少这么一个！嘻嘻【大哭  
谢谢初妹，老废，蘑人太太（还配图了我real感动超萌的！），梳子太太，热血太太，青妹，w小姐，葡萄太太，吉莱万岁太太还有我家太太等等亲友的一路陪伴ヽ( ´▽｀)ノ  
还会继续写的，爱你们【手动比心www  
by糊  
2016/4/16


End file.
